Seheron by the Sea
by MiiYuKira
Summary: So she leaves Ferelden for Seheron, what will she find? Follow Kiera as she goes back with Sten, needing a vacation- but it doesn't seem very... rested. Part two of the Perspective series, dedicated to Cibiripilli. Some violence and romance.
1. Prologue: Some fun by the Sea

A/N: Because I promised a prize to Cibiripilli, this is dedicated to her. Not sure if it's going to be few _choice_ chapters, or a full-length thing xD

That said, I hope everyone who reads enjoys this. Sten's pretty awesome.

* * *

><p><span>Prologue:<span>

Things are fun by the Sea.

**Sten**

The _kadan_ had decided to travel back to Seheron with me, and we boarded the ship that had left the capital at dawn, along with the strange tides of this land. She had seemed harried, as these people would have called it, eager to leave the land that she had just saved. I did not blame her. The smell of dogs and rubbish was overwhelming. The ship was fast, and when we finally reached Par Vollen her ceaseless amazement grew somewhat unabashed. It was only when we were almost refused passage that she fell silent, a somewhat impossible task for humans.

This was homecoming, the smell of the sea, the incense, the tea—everything I had longed for, here again within reach. The _kadan_ was enthralled, and her presence would be hard to explain; women were not fighters, they were priests, artisans, farmers and shopkeepers— but I knew that she would not allow herself to be delegated to that.

The attention we drew was at best curious, and this did not escape the _kadan_, her armor was worn for precisely that motive. We did not wish anyone to discover her presence as a Saarebas, the consequences of which would be most… tragic. She was but a child, and also a warrior, something that should be highlighted to the furthest extent possible.

"_Sten_— should I be calling you that, even here? Isn't every commander of the units a Sten?" The _kadan_ was looking up at me, a perfectly blank look on her fair face. I knew that look. She was trying to appear innocent.

"It is sufficient." It would not be proper for her to refer to be by any other name.

"Fine. Have it your way." Her attentions returned to those leading us to the _arishok_ and I briefly wondered if she was upset, her abrupt silences always seemed to indicate that it was so.

The _arishok_ simply listened to my account of the Blight, but I knew that he was considering my companion—her height, gender and armor a stark contrast to her status as a Grey Warden. As expected, he wasn't convinced.

**Kiera**

The _arishok_ wanted me to prove myself—apparently he did not think women were fighters, as the _qunari_ believed. We expected that, Sten and I, but I was rather more shocked that my _abilities_ would be put to the test with a demonstration—how this came to be I don't know. Warriors stepped forward as Sten was ordered aside and I drew my blades in anticipation (more of panic than expectation).

"Choose your opponent."

"What? Why?" Dear Maker—I survived a battle with an Archdemon to do _this_.

The reply was swift and cutting. "It has been said that Grey Wardens are legendary warriors and strategists."

"And that is the basis of this test? To see if I am worthy to stand among your people?"

"No. It is to see if you are worthy to stand among yours."

"I don't even… Fine." I stood in front of one of the _kossiths_ and nodded. "Him."

The rest of the warriors stepped back as a smaller group of them appeared the back of the one whom I had chosen. I was to fight a small band of them. Oh Maker.

xOxOx

* * *

><p>P.S.: I'm sorry this chapter is so short. Heh. Please let me know if you like it with a review! (Or if you're shy, a PM.) I also welcome suggestions, the <em>qunari<em> lands are terrifyingly foreign to me!


	2. Chapter 1: Fight's over, what now?

A/N: So I've decided that I'm going to post mostly short chapters. It's more fun this way? xD

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

Fight's over, what now?

**Kiera**

These _qunari_ were well-trained, but I had expected nothing less from the people who had sent Sten to Ferelden to _investigate_ the Blight. They were a formidable enemy, the _kossiths_ acted in unison, their movements making up the next's attacks, closing ranks whenever an opening split between themselves. They left very little room for error, what with their synchronized assaults and defenses which gave me with few opportunities to exploit.

And since fighting with magic was not an option, there was no need for me to maintain my distance from the warriors and their _spears_. Not _arrows_, these people used _spears_ for their ranged attacks. Keeping close to them would be a much better alternative.

I sprinted between the trajectories, the whizzing of the spears narrowly passing by my body, landing impotently behind. I had to move, and fast—having these things trained upon me was almost more terrifying than having the archdemon and its flaming breath on my back. Almost. But Grey Wardens did not bow to men, nor will _I _yield in this battle.

And yet, there was no need for unnecessary bloodshed; these were men fighting for their honor (presumably, _Qunari_ honor was a strange thing) and killing them for the sake of proving my skill did not seem an altogether wise decision. I did my best to strike them with the flat side of my blades, dropping these midway, allowing myself to be surrounded at close quarters—making use of their height and countering with a well-timed roundhouse.

I never really liked fighting hand to hand, and my punches had to feel like little more than a child's to these people—but there was no other option, if we were to end this without undue casualties…

My arms ached terribly; my elbows and fists were banged up something bad by the time the last giant fell, but nothing was permanently damaged—at least, for the _kossiths._ No offense meant, but they had such hard skulls. Luckily my platemail protected my tender human parts. Still… Ow. My head seemed about all but cracked in two; one should _never_ headbutt with a helm on.

**Sten**

"So… Why aren't you topless?" The _kadan _was finally speaking, after a long silence. It was worrying when we had removed her armor, her knuckles and elbows were badly torn up—the blood already drying on the pale skin. The bandages that have been wrapped around those wounds were as tenderly done as I could have managed; if we were to allow her to use magic, these might already have been healed. And yet she did not complain. Curious.

The _arishok _had seemed satisfied, for now. She had bested some of the best warriors in the _antaam_ but her first question to me did not make sense. "What?"

"Every other male _qunari_ is topless, and covered in that _fine_ warpaint. Why aren't you?" The look in her eyes—I could not describe it—but it unsettled me. They mirrored the sea and the sky, unfettered by the twisted evil the _Qun_ warned against in the Saarebas, orbs sparkling in the light of the sun. Mages spread corruption—this was a fact. And yet neither she nor the other mage Warden displayed this when we travelled last, and I was starting believe that she was an exception. Perhaps.

"I will when I return to my duties."

"Good to know." A smile lingered on her lips as she looked away at the similarly dazed warriors, the ones who had lost the duel. They were alive and relatively unharmed; she had not wanted to take anyone's lives for the sake of a test. This did not sit well by the _Qun_, but the _kadan _had stood by her decision, the words uttered when she had knocked out the unit were determined and strong:

"_Are we at war? It seems pointless to fight to the death when we are clearly on the same side. I really do not wish to deprive the Qun of its warriors."_

She then sheathed her swords with a finality that spoke volumes, the ring of her blade echoing in the silence. The fight had been dangerous, but she won, as she always had in Ferelden—her performance never once disappointing.

"So what now? Can I stay in the barracks? With you?" _Pashaara._ Her questions were… perplexing.

xOxOx

* * *

><p>P.S.: Hope you liked it! Please review!<p> 


	3. Chapter 2: Dissatisfaction

A/N: This is so much easier to write than the other one; so much more freedom! xD

Hope you enjoy reading! Thanks to all my subscribers and reviewers!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

Dissatisfaction

**Sten**

Even though it had been proven that the _kadan_ could fight, there were still rules to follow; one could not simply disregard the _Qun_ in matters like this. She had to be with the women.

"So I'm to stay with the _tamassrans_." She wasn't altogether happy with the arrangement, but she was not going to fight it in her present condition. At least, I would trust her not to—one could never tell with these humans.

"Yes."

"And you'll be headed to the barracks?" One of the aides to the _tamassrans_ had been summoned, to show her the way to the buildings in which the teachers stayed. It was very far from the compound in which the soldiers lived.

"Yes." The dismay in her demeanor was obvious, but neither of us could do a thing to change it.

"Oh."

"Disappointed, _kadan_?"

"Verily. I'll do my best to stay out of trouble then." The elf who was leading her away seemed most unsure—almost hesitant to carry the _kadan's_ platemail. Her undershirt and leathers were stained with blood and sweat, and I almost stopped them; the human did not seem to belong away from the battlefield. But the teachings that might prove otherwise.

xOxOx

It was about a week before I saw her again, she had brought the evening meal to our returning units; we had faced a small skirmish in which several of our brethren had died. The Tevinter mages were persistent in pushing the borders. She handed the meals out with a nod and a quiet "_Shanedan_", which was surprising, but pleasantly so, and it seemed to earn the respect of the _karastens_ in my unit.

"You're learning the _qunari_ tongue?" The word was a greeting, and it was a welcome one after our days spent in the forest. The _kadan _sat down next to me, her tasks for the day were done.

"Why so surprised? I want to learn more about your people. So far they've put me on kitchen duty, as well as in lessons with the children. I'm thinking they want to hide me away or something, so I might as well attain a new skill while I'm here."

"Do you… like it here, _kadan_?"

"Very much—it is peaceful. At least, in comparison to Ferelden." She paused, lips brushing the knuckles of her almost healed hand. "But I'm first and foremost a Grey Warden, Sten. We fight the darkspawn because we are sworn to. And I… must leave soon, since I would not be of any value added to your people—especially since being a Warden is apparently what I do best. Your people really like their food less… fancy."

"You were chastised for attempting stew?" She had made those when we traveled together during the Blight—although not unpleasant, it was too… rich for normal meal.

"It's a simple enough dish. Not dissimilar to the bread and soup. Now if only they'd let me near the cakes…" She was hugging her knees, looking pensive. I was done with my meal and looked over at her, wondering if she were homesick. It appeared that she had embraced the _qunari _way of dress, the little fabric exposed her many battle scars as well as that tattoo just below the nape of her neck. It would seem that the elf—that _Crow_, was right. It was the Grey Warden insignia.

The _kadan_ was listless—as a _Bas_, it was understandable that she was dissatisfied, or that domesticity did not suit her. She was not of the _Qun_, and would likely never be.

**Kiera**

I had a plan—to bake cookies, but to that, I would need the ovens the cooks were so protective over. I had the recipes and the access to flour, milk and eggs. Demeaning it probably was, one of the Order handling tasks such as these, but I wasn't going to argue with the _arishok_ and earn his wrath. Yet. I missed fighting—the only thing I was truly good at. I had taken to walking the perimeter of the _tamassrans' _buildings at night, surreptitious magic trailing little sparks along the edge of the walls; I had so much excess energy that it was difficult to sit still at times.

Perhaps I should train in my free time, away from the precepts of the _Qun—_ maybe outside the compounds? I could feel myself putting on some weight, and I sometimes longed for the feel of the metal that I had become so accustomed to. It was lonely, sometimes, being an outsider in the _qunari_ lands—they did not trust me to speak with the others, and assiduously attempted to convert my ways. It made for some rather awkward conversations.

* * *

><p>P.S.: I keep trying to envision qunari dress, but since the place does seem rather… warm compared to Ferelden (they have forests like the Brecilian) —I assume that they'd be wearing a lot less, like in the concept art.<p>

These words I got from the Dragon Age Wikia on Qunari Language:

_Tamassrans_- A priest who is charged with educating the young. Exclusively a role for women.

_Shandedan_- A respectful greeting.

_Karastens_- Soldiers.


	4. Chapter 3: Nice view

A/N: Not sure where I'm going yet, but do review when you're done! (also, drop me a pm if you think that something's off or if you have suggestions regarding anything)

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

Nice view.

**Kiera**

I had sprung out of the large cot that was my bed, found a small clearing a ways from the main settlement and started training, going through the movements my mentor had taught before being stopped by a night patrol. My dreams were now all nightmares, without the Blight's incessant Archdemon song; it was back to the Fade in all its wonderful glorious temptations. I wasn't going to get much rest; it seems, so it was understandable that I might have come off a tad aggressive. I also found out that the _qunari _did not like sarcasm much.

"Why are you out here so late at night—Grey Warden?" The _kossith _who stood in front of me was apparently the leader of the small _aad_ – unit, all of them peering down from their great heights. Perhaps they had thought that I was an enemy?

"As you can probably see, I am training. Is that not allowed?" Maybe I was making too much noise. I would keep it down then. The _qunari's_ eye's narrowed as he judged my appearance. I wasn't wearing my armor—the clanking was so loud—I'd never make it out of the building without waking half the priestesses. Suddenly I felt a little exposed, my shoulders were bare and the cloths covered precious little from the appraising glare of the male.

"You are a woman, so it follows that you do not need to wield—you should go back to the _tamassrans_ where you _belong_." I'll admit that riled my temper, just a little.

"I might be female, but I am not a part of your _Qun_. I have proven myself in battle and that is where I _belong_."

His voice was cold, dismissing. I didn't like him very much, this _karashok—_a mere infantry private—who was he to question me? "My brethren had most likely underestimated you, and that is why you won."

"Oh? Do you truly feel that way, _qunari_? I could satisfy your… _curiousity_. Do you fancy that you could best me?" I stepped closer to him, and was gratified when he in turn took one back, warily. Good to know that I could scare him—I could use a workout.

The fury in his eyes ignited when he had found himself retreating, as was the unsettled ripple that went through the rest of his _aad_. He tried to keep in control, but the damage was done—pride was evident in this one's eyes.

"You speak dangerous words, human. _Fighting_ _words_." I raised an eyebrow, considering his stance— was he giving me a chance to back down? No such luck.

"And here I was, thinking that we were having a friendly chat in the moonlight." There, that pride fed the growing anger, and he drew his sword with a sneer.

"Do you truly wish to test your mettle against us—_woman_? The Sten will not protect you here."

I faked a yawn. These men were young and reckless. I was like them, once. "I thought the _qunari_ weren't chatty people. Are we going to stand here all night?" This was the last straw. The _kossith_ swung his blade forward and advanced—the rest of his unit followed suit gladly.

xOxOx

I guess I had to take some responsibility for the ensuing fight—the clashes were so loud that we drew the attention of the main camp. At first, the curious ones merely stared, presumably entertained by our quarrel. These soon also joined the fray, and a few of them were on my side. Soon however, the officers came from behind the great stone walls and tried to stop the ridiculous mess we had created in the span of a half hour.

I didn't even see him coming, or rather, maybe I did—but it did not register immediately, but Sten had grabbed my arms, forcing them to my sides, before my blades would no doubt slice open his torso. I caught myself in time—and pointed my swords to the ground. And then, it hit me, I had never seen his chest this up close before; it was a nice… view.

"_Kadan,_ stop."

"You don't have to tell me twice." I muttered. I felt myself relax, but my veins burned with a rising heat—a result of that sudden rush of emotion, no doubt. I rather hoped that it was not from that appealing image of my companion's bare torso; that would be… odd. I realized that _he_ had never made me feel this way before, a strange, mixed attraction; but I hoped that he was doing well just the same—as the _liege_ of Ferelden.

xOxOx

**Sten**

It seemed as if that I had come in time before the _kadan_ slaughtered the _karashoks_—her movements had appeared unrestrained, very different from the usual measured way she fought. I needed to keep an eye on her.

"You truly should not have provoked them, _kadan_."

"But I am unharmed, _Sten_. It was a nice distraction."

"You are too reckless. The consequences would be worse if _either_ of you were seriously injured in the brawl. Execution would be the punishment." She considered this carefully; her walk had slowed considerably while she did so. I matched her speed.

"I… understand. What will happen to him now?" I had no doubt that she had not even considered the possibility. The _Qun_ viewed the harming of honored guests such as her very harshly.

"The _arishok_ will deal with such transgressions of the _antaam_." And it would not be pleasant.

"Would it help if I told him that it was an enlightening experience?"

"No."

"I… I'm sorry."

"It is not your fault. The _karashok_ should learn to not pick fights so near the barracks." She smiled at that, a little gingerly, having not forgotten her part in the affair.

"So… will I be chastised? For using a blade when I am a _woman_?" Her emphasis on that last word did not go unnoticed.

"Unlikely. You are not of the _Qun_."

The _kadan_ muttered audibly, "But I am a direct challenge to your teachings."

I allowed myself a small smile. She had no idea how much so. "Among other things."

"Now _that_ sounded disparaging." It was familiar, this feeling—the camaraderie we once shared, manifesting briefly.

"You are a Warden, a thing that is not recorded in the teachings. That will be sufficient for the _arishok_."

"A thing? Thanks." I caught her rolling her eyes, shaking her head gently.

"You know what I truly _mean_."

Her reply was non-committal, a technique that meant that she was not attending my words. "Mmm."

We had arrived back at the immense structure that housed the _tamassrans_. Light rays glowed in the distant horizon, it was almost dawn.

"Thanks for walking me back."

"I merely do not wish for another incident to occur."

She sighed heavily. "I'm not that trouble-prone, am I?"

"No, trouble just seems to find you _naturally_." The _kadan_ made a face at me before disappearing into the building; she seemed almost a child, but meant a lot more. To me. This fact was most disturbing.

xOxOx

**Kiera**

The very next day (or rather, that same morning), I was transferred away from the precepts—the _tamassran_ lodgings. It had to be due to that unfortunate incident, even though I was assured that there was no harm done. I gathered up my possessions, put on my still-fitting armor and followed the guide.

I was amused that he was leading me in the direction of the soldier's barracks, nodding disapprovingly before stalking off. Can't say I wasn't expecting the snub, but I truly had not imagined the next words said to me; my new duties were to train the same unit which I had scuffled with the night before. This was much better than serving food to the children; the _karashok_ did have some nice baleful glares. _And_ I got to see Sten more often.


	5. Chapter 4: A punishment? Or a test?

A/N: I might not post as often from now onwards, but that's because of school—and my other story. *grumbles* Anyway, I hope you like it, and please do give me feedback regarding what you think should happen? Thanks to everyone who's been reading and subscribing and reviewing so far!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:<p>

A punishment? Or a test?

**Kiera**

So this was the _arishok's_ idea of a punishment, having me test the patience of the soldiers before throwing them to the wolves that made up the Tevinter army. It wasn't that they were completely resistant to my teaching them the techniques I used in battle, it was their being unused to a female in charge within the military that prevented much progress; second-guessing occurred at every command I gave.

These did not come from the soldiers I was in charge of—they obeyed my words with only the barest of hesitations, but carried them out to the letter.

Hints of such… _negativity_ came from the soldiers from the other units, who made these remarks in the_ qunari _tongue, so I wouldn't understand. Low murmurs issued from the surrounding men, but my _karashoks—_ heh, I suppose I felt responsible for them now—ignored these stoically, where humans would retaliate without hesitation. The _qunari_ were definitely better at keeping their faces straight.

What bothered me more was that Sten seemed to avoid my part of the training yard, keeping his distance in a manner such that it was painfully obvious. Oh well.

It took a week, but the _karashoks_ had learned the importance of their peripheral vision, and hence became less reliant on the close presence of their comrades in battle. The Tevinter mages would no doubt find this difficult to counter; it had made _their_ attacks less predictable, even as it placed emphasis on the self's actions in relation to the rest of the unit. I was gratified that they had made so much improvement, readily adjusting their positions in order to remain in control of the battle.

Everyone now called me the Warden, though I would very much prefer my own name—I never heard 'Kiera' anymore. Still, it was to be expected, the _qunari_ identified others by their titles and occupations, and that was mine. I wasn't part of the _Qun_, so that was my name too.

It seemed that I was to stay out of the main fighting at the border, and it was hard to send the unit I had taught to the battlefield, even if they were eager to go. So much energy in them, tense with anticipation, they had left early in the morning while I found myself praying for their victory in battle.

Sten had gone with them, leading the vanguard—and while I had faith in his skills, I had none in the Tevinter maleficars who could summon demons to their aid. But nothing would stop the advance of the _qunari_, there was no fear of death in its people.

xOxOx

Nights spent in the main settlement hence began to feel a tad lonely; there was no one to chat idly with. Training by myself was wearing my own nerves thin—frustration was building even as I kept the demons, the ones in the Fade, at bay.

These night terrors made me wake up in cold sweat, each night, haunted by the things I was made to see, even as I resisted offers of power, each more extravagant then the last. There was no way I would ever consider their 'gifts', even as the images they presented me seemed tempting—I knew that these were illusions and would not amount to anything even if I gave in. And so I fought, attacking the poor straw targets by the light of a single flaming torch— in the dark of the night— by myself, clearing the dregs of these fruitless whispers from my mind.

This changed when I discovered that the _arishok_ was usually up most nights, pacing in his quarters, a single window of light in the deep darkness that fell each dusk. I jumped when he spoke, his movements had no more sound than the usual rustling caused by the wind.

"Why do you train at such odd hours?" The gravelly tone unique to the _kossiths_ was actually rather soothing, but startling to hear in the silence of my circumstances.

I turned, watching him, noting that his weapons were strapped to his back—how interesting. Did he mean to test me himself? I had entertained requests of several _qunari_ who had wished to try their skill at taking down the _mighty_ _Grey_ _Warden_. They had all failed admirably, without complaint or grumbling—a nice ego boost for me.

"Fewer eyes watching my every move is a fine enough reason." The _qunari_ only spoke to me when they absolutely had to, but I could feel their impassive stares on my back when I trained in daylight. "Also, it's cooler at night."

"Coo…ler? I am not familiar with that word." Coming from the _arishok_, I knew somehow that it wasn't just plain curiosity, but annoyance at his less-than-perfect grasp of the common tongue which frustrated him.

"Less… warm. And humid."

He listened without a change of expression, and sometimes, I wondered if the _qunari _did this on purpose—if only to confound others. His next words surprised me.

"True. But lonely." I hadn't expected the sudden show of empathy.

"I'm pretty independent, myself." This was true, but I did feel a little lost without the constant milling of others around the place.

"Training with another might help discover any potential weaknesses in one's form." Was he offering what I thought he meant?

"Indeed. Would you deign to cross blades with me in a friendly spar?" I might have imagined the smile that flickered on the _arishok's_ lips, but he responded with a nod and a drawing of his weapons. Another duel blader—the first one I'd encountered among my _qunari_ opponents.

xOxOx

The sun had risen, and the fight was long and a little terrifying. The _arishok_ was a seasoned warrior, and from what I had heard, bred, for the machinations of war. It seemed unlikely that he hadn't noticed the small spells I had casted on our little nicks—inconsequential wounds, but I did it nonetheless. He ignored this though, an odd thing, considering the _Qun_.

"How long do you intend to stay with us, Warden?" We were walking back to the barracks, the large yard glowing gently with the rays of dawn.

"…now that, I haven't considered. Am I perhaps… overstaying my welcome?" It was still surprising to be confronted with _qunari_ directness. But it was an honor to have the _arishok_ enquire personally about this, even if I felt a bit… miffed. But this was how Sten spoke—and how they would expect others to do in turn—truthfully. "This might sound too forward, but I think that I've been pulling my own weight amongst your people."

"And yet you remain aloof from our way of life. Are you not satisfied within the _Qun_?"

I allowed myself a smile as I began to speak. "I am rarely satisfied, _arishok_—"

"Then an endless struggle awaits you, having no definite place with your peoples." His tone was disdainful, a common thing towards outsiders like me.

"Life is interesting and worth living _because_ of the promise of future struggles."

"You are a strange human." This I agreed with, and so would many, many more.

"So I've been told. Most would claim that I must not be one, by default."

He raised an eyebrow at that. "And you persist in being just as puzzling to even your own?"

We separated at the steps of the structure, and I laughed quietly to myself. "Why not? Keeps people guessing."

xOxOx

"Come to convert me again, _arishok_?" The imposing figure had approached me in broad daylight, some days after our sparring, which sent ripples across the encampment. Were they expecting an actual fight?

He sighed as he dismissed the guards around him, his manner grim, even for a _qunari_. "That will not be my task; you will know _order_ eventually, and hopefully before death overtakes you."

I considered this carefully; he must have had something else in mind before he would do _this_ in front of the others. "So is there anything else you need?"

"There is something that might require your abilities as a Grey Warden. Our scouts have reported of a strange protrusion in Tevinter territory, something to do with the caverns that lie beneath the soil of the land."

"And you think that it might be an entrance to the Deep Roads? And you want my help?"

"Only if you would render it. You will not be escorted, however."

"By myself, then? Behind enemy lines... I shall do my best, _arishok_."

The _qunari_ nodded, turned and walked away, and I noted that a large regiment of them were waiting outside the distant gate, seemingly for him. It seems that they were to leave Seheron, in pursuit of something; but of what, I didn't know. They never shared their problems with outsiders.

* * *

><p>P.S.: We all know where the <em>arishok<em> went after this, sigh. (one of the reasons why I loathe Isabella)

*edit* I have turned anonymous reviews on- so if you'd like to comment, please do!


	6. Chapter 5: Tevinter mages

A/N: I'm really not sure where this is going, not to mention that I'm working on some _arishok_ smut (don't judge me!) That said, I hope everyone who's still reading likes it!

Chapter 5:

Tevinter Mages and their Slaves.

* * *

><p><strong>Sten<strong>

The battle had been unrelenting, but it seemed that we had indeed won back the land that had been taken over by the mages in the recent months. The _aad_ trained by the _kadan_ were the only ones left standing when the Tevinter mages retreated—having exhausted their supply of lyrium and blood; and so it appeared that her methods had improved their chances of survival. Their behavior in battle was… unconventional, far too spread out to be of much use in defense. But they excelled in their attacks.

Even in the depths of the night I found vestiges of her presence everywhere I looked, my eyes mistakenly sought out her form on the battlefield. It was most distracting. Yet, the frontlines had to be held, these _basra_ cannot be allowed to pass. We had not anticipated the following attacks, the traps that had been planted just beyond the trees that had marked the safety of the forest, where our camps had lain. We were surrounded.

**Kiera**

The _tamassrans_ had provided maps, behaving even more coolly than before, their demeanor was obvious, more exasperated than I had ever seen the _qunari_. Apparently I was deemed an unchangeable force, the stubbornest of persons that they had ever tolerated within the confines of the camp. My role was contradictory, my very gender an insult to theirs, my actions a stain on the _Qun_. I hurried, the hostility that was now so obvious, speeding my steps.

I tried to sense my way once I entered the forest, map useless now that there were few landmarks around other than the occasional rock face. The taint was definitely here somewhere, not very close, but something else was in the way, something that contained a lot of magic and lyrium.

It also didn't take long for the Tevinter mages to find me; my stealth wasn't remarkable due to the heavy Warden armor I wore.

I narrowly dodged the path of a large fireball, the magic pricking my senses before any other indicator. I knew where they were, but they had no clue what I was, their surprise most evident in the angry swearing from the thick bushes. The wardings I had put up around me when I'd discovered their presence caught an eerie blue, the flames engulfing the inscribed robes they had insisted on wearing even on a dense, grassy battlefield.

These they had not expected, so their initial panic was understandable, but they were able to put these out with the slightest of gestures. I was going to have to fake ignorance, or at the very least, throw these people off the trail I had used to get past the border patrols. Their first questions to me were no doubt going to concern the location of the _qunari_ compounds. I held up the map in one hand, smiling sweetly before burning that too.

The ashes fell to the ground as the mages grew all the more furious. And yet one of them addressed me, pulling back his hood as he approached, holding out his hands. He had dark hair and a well-groomed goatee, but could not hide those deadened eyes— there was nothing good in them.

"You are not a _qunari_. They would not carry maps."

I pointed to the emblem on my chestplate, smile hidden under the heavy helm. "I figured that the griffins made it rather obvious, anyhow."

"A Grey Warden? How… odd in a place like this."

"Thing about Wardens, we always pop out near an entrance that leads underground. Some might call us gophers. I like to think that we're professional spelunkers."

"You're here to investigate this… entrance?"

"Yes."

"My name is Romulus, and I extend my services to be your guide."

"Oh no, it's fine, I shall find my way on my own."

"But we insist." The mages had closed ranks around me, and there was no way to do this without conflict. The trees soon gave way to a most barren patch of land, the stumps of the vegetation torn and burned, destruction indicated in the natural landscape.

"Are you not going to offer your name—Grey Warden?"

"Oh… right. Just _Warden_ will do fine." There was silence as he pondered this slight I had made to his pride.

"You are being very… uncooperative."

"Really." I wanted to be free of these… keepers. Something was not right.

"But you are not _qunari_. It stands that you must share a… very special relationship with them then."

"Does it matter? I am only here for the entrance that leads underground. Wardens cannot interfere in political conflicts."

"So you say, but your presence on the island must have been housed by these barbarians."

"But I do not render undue assistance to either side."

"So it makes you a free agent then." I didn't like that upward inflexion of those last words, the man's thoughts were quick and suspicious. "You know, we came across some _qunari_ who didn't fight like any we've met."

"Oh?" I hoped my voice didn't give anything away.

"Each of them possessed an independent mind in battle, most… interesting to say the least."

I remained mute; these mages were too clever for their own good.

"So we caught the whole lot of them, and they will be experimented upon before we try to… ah reeducate them as slaves. We've never had the opportunity to come across such unique specimens as these. Their versatility shows that they can be retrained, perhaps as valuable assistants to the Imperium. It will be an _exciting_ endeavor."

"Fascinating." I sincerely hoped that I hadn't doomed the _karashoks_ with my training.

"You might even be given your pick of them, once we're done. As our gift to you."

"Oh it's… fine. What am I going to do with them anyway?"

"_Anything you want_. It'll be most thrilling to tame one of these beasts to your liking, you'll enjoy it, trust me."

I tried not to shudder, but the urge to kill something was itching something bad. Tevinters and their slaves.

"So silent, dear Warden?"

"I've never been one for idle conversation."

"Well perhaps you'll be attracted to the idea of owning a strapping giant who will cater to your every _desire_?"

"Are you trying to convert me? Let me save you the time. Not interested."

"But you do know that Tevinter mages do have more… options. If you get my meaning."

"Blood magic?"

"Just so. Nothing like the bastardized versons you see in the rest of Thedas; you'll be able to control power that you've never had before. Just think, whole legions of darkspawn will fall before your Order— with you at their lead."

I was getting tired of this pointless rambling. We were definitely getting closer to the source of this taint that I sensed, but not much; it was further east.

"Are we reaching this place soon?"

"Wouldn't you be able to sense it, Warden?" He had placed some emphasis on that word, almost sarcastically. It was going wrong.

I felt the tug of lyrium, a most dangerous aura of magic emanating from the camp that lay ahead. I also heard some sick thuds, loud wet sounds that created some disturbing images. The large gates were massive structures, solid rock constructs that would withstand numerous sieges. Leaving this place would be tough.

I tried to gather as much strength as I could muster, before my nice _escorts_ could notice. I definitely did not expect a most powerful smite to come crushing down on my skull, draining me unconscious, my helm clattering to the floor.

* * *

><p>P.S.: Please leave a review? I want to know what you think about it! Thanks! :D<p> 


	7. Chapter 6: Fade and Blood Magic ahead

Because I went a little nuts writing this chapter bit by bit everyday on my way to school—I am changing the rating to M. *shudders*

* * *

><p>Chapter 6:<p>

Fade and Blood Magic ahead

**Kiera**

_The Fade smelled funny, and the air tasted coppery when I breathed in. It never did before, the two sensations were those that I had never felt when I was unconscious. It would seem that the demons were a lot stronger in this part of the Fade; they had more control over the illusions I felt. None of them approached me yet, all were preoccupied; too busy to notice little old me. I saw no pride demons as of yet; those were all desire, sloth and rage. These were easy to manipulate—their loyalties to the Tevinter mages had to be wearing thin._

When I awoke, I found myself with a collar around my neck, my hands rendered useless by cold irons behind my back, my armor gone. The underclothes that were left on me were my familiar shirt and leathers, but I felt even more exposed than I ever had before, stripped of both mana and platemail.

It was almost dark, I had been out for more than six hours- a troubling sign indeed. What had these people done to me? It was then I saw a troupe of _qunari_ taken in similar chains, but imprisoned a ways from where I was, isolated in magically enhanced cages. The metal was a strange glowing red—most likely maintained by the demons I saw, the shimmering runes on the ground specifically for linking the demons' power in the Fade to our world.

These weren't impossible to break, but would require some serious concentration and power—not to mention that I would have to use blood magic, since my mana reserves were all but gone. The battered bodies on the ground seemed almost lifeless, and my eyes strained in the darkness, seeking the rise and fall of their chests. I needed to get closer. Were these the ones that I knew?

At length, a man approached my cage, the light from his torch illuminating his face—it was him—Romulus, a smug grin as he saw my obvious discomfort.

"Your _qunari_ friends are just as incapacitated as you are, _Warden_, although if we had a little more time to get to know each other… you might be on the other side of these bars." He stroked the metal with a little more interest than was necessary, watching me the entire time.

I rolled my eyes. "Really? You think that I'd be on your side?"

"I think that's still an option you might want to keep in mind, given that you have absolutely no power here—the least you could do would to be to offer an exchange of _something_ for your freedom?"

"…I'll pass."

"What about _their_ freedom?" He turned slightly, gazing out at the _qunari_ prisoners.

This I had to admit, I hadn't thought out too well. I only needed one small distraction to free them, but I had to make it count. Demons it is.

Romulus (how I hated him) studied my crestfallen expression with a tiny smirk before walking away, leaving me in the darkness—his voice an oily sneer, "I'll leave you to think about it. You have till dawn to come up with a _satisfactory_ reply."

xOxOx

_The demon was enticed, just as I thought it would be- having myself as a bargaining chip was too good to pass up, few fadewalkers made it past puberty. It would be tough to plan a coordinated attack against magisters, but thankfully there were few in the camp, the slavers and their Imperium guards will suffer dreadfully._

I sat upright, the sleep spell was wearing off, and the taste of blood lingered. Inside my mouth there was a deep wound, a result of having bitten my tongue, a desperate attempt at the forbidden magics which had succeeded but left me feeling just a bit guilty. A spell on darkspawn was one thing, but it was another when it came to this...choice. Choosing to keep my dignity and pride were rather selfish reasons.

I called him over, the mage who had been so interested in my...assets- he would know pain (and quite possibly death) today.

**Sten**  
>I watched as the <em>kadan<em> was released from her cage, unmistakably female even from this distance, following a man into the large tent. Bonds still restricted her hands behind her back, her bare feet leaving slight trails on the dirt ground— she was planning something and it was weighing on her mind, her hesitance exhibited in her actions—strange.

The flames that shot and ate its way through the thick material was of a purplish hue, a beginning of the destruction that tore the camp apart; whilst leaving the prisoners, namely us, untouched. It would seem that her actions would have been thoroughly successful, had the magisters not intervened.

**Kiera**  
>When Romulus screamed it signalled the beginning of the demon's plan, one that sacrificed the man to his own desires, one that I had somehow came up with in the short time I had; its ingenuity had attracted the demon. Was it wrong to have done so?<p>

Only the taking of his blood was a little difficult to accomplish, I had no idea that actually biting someone to the point of tearing out flesh took this much effort, or was this revolting, but blood had gushed from the opened vein, spraying out like a fountain when the demon materialized and tore him into bits.

The area would now suffer from a sundered veil, and these portals from the fade will have to be sealed before we left the area. Shades attacked the guards, forcing many of them to flee, running straight into the purple flames that now surrounded the perimeter of the camp, undoubtedly dooming them.

I felt the barest hint of remorse, for two wrongs did not make a right, but I was willing to live with the consequences.

As long as they lived, there was meaning to my blood magic.

Oh, and slavers must die.

The shackles fell away from my hands and I stepped amid the burning debris- even as the two magisters tried their hardest to control the worsening situation. They dismissed the demons I had unleashed with relative ease, but with so little time to prepare their sacrifices they unwittingly gave autonomy to the demons which have lusted for the opportunity, and several turned on these 'masters' with nary a pause.

The sloth and pride demons still opposed the offer I made, preferring the magisters' side in the fray. This meant war, and I was ready- my mana was regenerating well in this heightened state of awareness.


	8. Chapter 7: Tempting Sten

A/N: I apologise if this chapter offends you, but I already wrote it—you can skip if you don't want your minds to be… tainted by the images I offer. She/it offered. Heh. Which is why this chapter is epic-ly short. Once again, I humbly beg your forgiveness.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7:<p>

Tempting Sten

**Sten**

"Come to me, my Sten." The _kadan_ was barely clothed, the scars on her body shifted as she beckoned me towards the bed; her manner almost...alluring.

"This— is inappropriate, _kadan_."

"But it is what you wish."

I did not deny it. "But not befitting the _qun_."

"_No."_

A faint cry whispered somewhere, and the mists wavered, something was vaguely off about the place.

She moved forward, her hips swaying from side to side. I could not take my eyes off them; it was frustrating. "So the _qun_ is the only thing that stands in your way?"

I remained silent.

The _kadan_ laughed, the sound stirring thoughts in my own flesh— disturbing thoughts. "You cannot feel _this_ that I offer and yet resist it for long."

"This..."

"You desire me. That should be sufficient."

"And yet it is not." To elicit such a thought... It was unheard of, amongst the _qunari_. Interspecies… copulation had no purpose.

"_You will not have them."_

That voice broke through again, echoing in the mist, even as the woman in front of me held out her hand.

I turned away from her— this was clearly not my _kadan_, not Kiera, the uncanny likeness was a trap.

"_Leave us the qunari and you may leave unscathed, human."_

"_Never."_

That word reverberated again, and a screech eclipsed all other thought as the world tore apart and... It was reality, fog cleared. The _kadan_ was standing, battered, small, shirt soaked in blood, in front of a towering creature.

"Pride demon, it seems that we are victorious. Your slothful ally appears to have failed in winning my friends over." She gestured towards me and the rest of the recovering _karashoks_ before collapsing on her knees, exhausted, surrounded by the bodies of the ones she had vanquished.

This was my _kadan_. Remarkable.

**Kiera  
><strong>I couldn't believe my luck, the veil ripped apart as the _qunari_ struggled against the illusions, rejecting the images they saw. The sloth demon had vanished without a trace, having been defeated in its attempts to affect my sleeping friends.

We were winning, the ground was now scorched as I crushed the final shade, its ashes scattering in the abrupt winds. The pride demon was now being engaged by the _karashoks_ for I was too tired to move, the dirt floor was the only thing that didn't sway beneath me.

I did not notice the man who had survived the initial wave of destruction, and had singled me out as its instigator. Sten glanced briefly at me, but it was too late. The shadow that fell over me in the light of the dawning sun was not benign.

* * *

><p>P.S.: I'm sorry to leave it as a cliffhanger, but it was kind of a double feature? Heh.<p> 


	9. Chapter 8: Where are we going?

A/N: I apologise for the hideous delay— on the bright side, I've finally finished the events that lead up to this, so if anyone who hasn't already read the first part: Yet Another Perspective (yes, I'm shamelessly advertising my other story), you might want to check out the final few chapters as to why Kiera's in Seheron. *smiles a little too widely*

* * *

><p>Chapter 8:<p>

Where are we going?

I felt myself swoon and fall onto my side, before realizing that I had narrowly avoided the heavy swing of the large sword- its blade biting into the earth with a heavy thud. I looked up to see a half-crazed man snarling at me, and I struggled out of his way, but this time the sharp edge of his blade bit deeply into my thigh, right before he was pummeled out of the way by a large blur.

I hastily casted a stasis (mixture of frost and healing) spell on the gaping tissue to stop the flow of blood, thankful to find that the blow hadn't cut through the bone—I was quite out of practice with restoration spells that mended more than mere flesh wounds.

When I looked up (a little dizzily), I found Sten panting slightly, gazing down at me and my clumsy attempts at trying to close the wound. He bent down, holding the rags that he had already ripped off the man. He pressed these to the gash, before tearing off another ribbon of cloth from the hem of my shirt, tying it tightly around the wad.

I winced a little, but tried not to scream when he reached around and lifted me off the ground, the strength in his arms made me feel as light as a… well… bloodied feather. I needed lyrium, and lots of it— my head was too woozy to focus on blood magic.

I think I might have blacked out for a minute; for when I regained my vision I found us moving away from the magically-charged thrum of the Tevinter slaver camp. This was wrong. I needed to mend the Fade's already thin Veil, not to mention that we were getting to be further and further away from the source of the taint. I tried to move, and hissed as my leg ached something awful.

"Wait— where are we going?"

"Back to the main compounds."

"What? Why? I still need to check out that underground entrance—head east—" I pointed in the direction of the rising sun. Strange to think that the night was already over.

"You are in no condition to fight— or even to _move_ around."

I struggled to remain upright; ground seemed so far away at this height. _Kossiths_ were indeed very tall. "Are too. Just let me down."

"Stop moving, _kadan._"

"The man who hit me was the templar who had smited me unconscious from before. How is he?" I also wondered why these Tevinter slavers would travel with a templar in their party; it seemed unnecessary, for a nation which relied primarily on forbidden magics.

"He will not be able to harm you again in the future."

"Meaning… he's dead? Oh."

"I am glad that you are fine. Relatively." Sten muttered; he seemed almost embarrassed as I met his lilac eyes.

"I am glad that we got through that. Terrible, messy business—blood magic. How are the _karashok_?"

"Alive. And following us." His reply seemed altogether rather terse. Was something the matter?

"Ah. So they defeated the Pride demon? Good."

Sten's gaze returned to the road ahead wordlessly.

The silence back to the camp was deafening. I didn't dare ask if they had recovered my platemail, or my blades. Sten didn't seem to be in a good mood.

* * *

><p>P.S.: Also, sorry for the short chapter— but I hoped you liked it anyway! I shall update again soon! (I hope)<p> 


	10. Chapter 9: Some R and R

Chapter 9:

Some R and R.

* * *

><p>The <em>kadan<em> was our only casualty as we entered the fortifications of the compounds, and her sleeping figure was swiftly tended to by the healers. And yet, she was seen up and about the very next morning, moving about the barracks' courtyard with barely a limp. I only saw her in the twilight, when the kithshoks were finally satisfied with our reports of the Tevinter camp.

"So... What did you see in the Fade?"

She had snuck up from behind me, handing me food that was still warm, even though the evening meal was already over. There had been tests to prove that we were not corrupted by the_ bas saarebas_—and I had been detained the longest.

"What?"

"The karashoks told me they saw the island at peace, but knew it could not be so, since the _qunari_ that were left only consisted of _kossiths_. The demon apparently left out the humans, dwarves and elves. They also mentioned that you weren't with them… so that got me thinking— What did you see in the Fade?"

We were now alone in the yard, the moon rose as I finished the soup—and I realised that it was stew. Thick, warm, seasoned stew. The _kadan_ had successfully infiltrated the kitchen.

"It is nothing important."

"Really? They came upon the sloth demon first, so I assume that whatever you saw, it must have been quite...captivating… to have it delay you so—"

I heard myself sigh aloud. She was indeed persistent. "Does it really matter?"

"I am merely curious; it's fine if you don't want to share… I've been… forced into the Fade before, so I know it can be quite hard to talk about—"

"I saw you." Anything to stop her from prying. I truly did not mean for that to be revealed.

"Wha—" Her confusion was not mild.

"I saw you, _kadan_." If only there was a way to explain it—all of it—and I would be free of this… obsession.

"I… see."But her hesitance angered me—even if I knew it was irrational.

"No, you do not. You cannot possibly know what it means to see you— like that— in that place. It is something that does not bode well." The strain in my… body was great— the tumultuous contents of my mind greater. I turned away from her. She clearly did not need to know.

Still, she followed me, into the building, voice soft in the hushed silence that followed. "Was it… that terrifying?"

"Somewhat." I felt a familiar smile on my lips. Perhaps she understood after all? There was hope.

"Great. I'm your worst nightmare."

"It was not entirely… _Pashaara_." We were now near her quarters—specially isolated from the men.

Her irritation was beginning to slip into her numerous questions. "What?"

"Never mind. It is done."

"You know, I hate it when you do that, leading me on and then stopping before you fini—"

I needed to know. Was what I saw…natural? Was it common? "What did you see in yours?"

"Hmm? Oh. I saw Daylen." This thought disturbed me. They cared deeply for each other, but were in the capacity as comrades—at least, that was what it had appeared to be.

"The other mage Warden?"

"Yes. We were still at the tower. Safe. There was no Blight threatening the land."

"So he wasn't dressed too?" Perhaps it was normal to come across such figures of others in the Fade?

"No, we had on our mage robes… Fully-clothed, as it were. Wait what? _Too_? You saw me in the fade without clothes on? How— odd…" A laugh was creeping into that voice. Her mirth overtaking all other thought.

"Enough." She was amused, and this was a relief, if slightly discomforting.

"Okay."

It didn't take long for her to break the silence, however, right as she opened the door to her quarters—she could not resist, her hands gesturing to various… areas of her figure.

"Did I look good? With the scars and all. I also think I put on a bit of weight—some extra meat around my hips and chest."

"_Vashedan_." The _kadan_ was… too much.

She giggled briefly behind the wood, seeming to think nothing of the implications behind… that vision. Perhaps it was innocuous, safe—perhaps I was safe.

* * *

><p>P.S.: Might not post for a few days at least, but I hope that this chapter entertains you wonderful people till then! Thanks for reading and do review if you liked it!<p> 


	11. Chapter 10: But then again

Chapter 10:

But then again...

* * *

><p><strong>Kiera<strong>

But as the door closed I found myself wondering— Sten was indeed disturbed by what he had seen in the Fade, and seemed too much affected by it. The sloth demon was capable of choosing images to manipulate, and it only needed the slightest hint of desire—and this made it successful.

Did this mean that—no, it was stupid. Sten was the one I'd least expect to have such notions. It was why I had decided to travel with him, it was the safest option while I… while Ferelden—what that had been— still echoed in my heart.

Now I really did not know what to think—his obviously frustrated words had struck at something in me.

The _karashoks_ had indeed brought back my armor and weapons—they had removed the entire chest where these were found—where Tevinter slavers had kept them, and left it outside my door. Their considerations for my gender were indeed rather… touching.

But I knew that the underground entrance awaited scrutiny, and I began making a list of things—supplies that I could pick up in the market when dawn broke.

Maker only knew I didn't feel like sleeping that night.

It was only hours later, when I'd decided to check my beloved platemail that I found that the slavers had cut the leather straps and metal fastenings during their bid to get them off me. Bastards. Now I needed to find a blacksmith—and these repairs would require much more time to complete.

Buried under my armor and blades were books, a few of which detailed Tevinter troop movements on the island—things the _kithshoks_ would undoubtedly find useful—and a single tome that detailed something I would never have expected in the hands of some dullard like Romulus.

It contained some very powerful blood magic, enscribed in old Tevinter, encrypted in what seemed to be the Grey Warden ciphers from long ago.

How interesting.

xOxOx

The wound on my thigh was close to being completely healed, I had been forced to hold off on sealing it entirely, the healers (or should I say _healer_, for she seemed to be the only one willing to approach me) seemed to enjoy fussing over each daybreak.

"The Grey Wardens heal fast," she marveled when she examined the gash, the look in her eyes feverish with interest.

"I never noticed." My words were careful and evasive—I had hoped that none of them would ever realize that I had sped up the healing process.

The human female was clad in grey and was younger than the others, but her movements were as practiced as the senior healers. She seemed entirely too happy and eager as she entered the room.  
>"But it looks like you'll be fully healed in a matter of hours," she began, a strange disappointment that clouded that cheery tone.<p>

I watched her stare intently at my wound. "That's good— right?"

"Yes, I suppose so. Perhaps that explains your numerous scars…you probably do not mind getting hurt, do you? I mean—given that your body has the ability to take care of its wounds swiftly."

I remained silent, but I knew she had not meant anything other than the usual exacting and directness which the _qunari_ were infamous for. The numerous markings on my torso were the result of countless instances of sheer stupidity and carelessness, of which I'd have many more if I wasn't a mage.

The healer began packing the numerous supplies which she had unloaded upon her entry; the vials were numbering in the twenties, having changed the fabrics which were wrapped around my injury. I couldn't help commenting as I helped her with the bottles—it was refreshing to meet someone not as fixated upon silence as most _qunari_.

"You seem… different from the others. Were you born here?" Perhaps she was a late convert. It certainly explained her free tongue.

"Oh um...no. The _qunari_ found me when I was eight—I was a Tevinter slave. I was glad to leave with them."

"I'm sorry. That explains your… sunny disposition." I didn't know what else to say.

The woman chuckled, nodding quickly before standing. "It's quite alright—the others are traditional, and are naturally wary of _bas_ like you, Warden. _Qunari_ are actually quite capable of expressing emotions, but they feel no need to do so."

"Are you a _qunari_, then?" This conversation was suddenly immensely stimulating. She seemed willing to chat—and her manner suggested only her ambiguity about living within the _Qun_.

"I've embraced the _Qun_, if that's what you mean. Otherwise… I wouldn't have minded attempting other religions. _Shanedan_, Warden."

The healer nodded and left—I found myself intrigued by her behavior, but then I realized how rude I had been. I hadn't even thought to ask for a name.

* * *

><p>P.S.: Next chapter will have some... consequences. XD Thanks for reading! Please review!<p> 


	12. Chapter 11: And we have Consequences

Chapter 11:

And we have Consquences.

* * *

><p><strong>Sten<strong>

Even the _karashok_ were looking over their shoulders at the window of her quarters from their corner of the yard—the _kadan_ had not been seen all week. We were isolated from the rest of the _antaam_, for the good of all, quarantined until further notice. Standing around in the as the shadows stretched, even sparring did not help with their spirits, and the _karashok_ retired for the evening, their steps trudging, but without complaint. Above all else, we obeyed the _Qun_.

But such listlessness did not become the _qunari_. Something was eating away at me, and purposelessness took its place.

I needed to see my _kadan_, my worry for her growing in the darkened surroundings. And yet— she wasn't in her quarters.

**Kiera**

I had been summoned to stand in front of the _kithshoks_, suspicions were nigh that I had led the _qunari _astray with my training— which included that pitstop with the Tevinter slavers while I was off gallivanting in the jungle.

I couldn't blame them—the _karashoks_ had been perfectly honest in their accounts; the slavers had been attracted to the skills which I had taught them, and their difference meant that they could no longer blend with any other unit. I couldn't deny that my actions were a little thoughtless.

"Yes, I agree that it was partially my fault."

Yet, what amused me was that none of the _kithshok _could come right out and label my teaching as a bad influence—possibly because it had been a direct order from the _arishok_, and to challenge it meant that the _Qun_ was fragmented within itself. It would simply not do to fall apart while a _bas_ like me witnessed, and I knew that they would want nothing more than for me to leave.

"I will leave as soon as the repairs on my armor are done." I itched, feeling the weight of all those stern gazes, the three imposing males as well as the numerous guards they had just _standing_ around made me nervous.

"There is but one more matter." A low voice spoke from behind me, and a chill sparked along my spine. The head _tammasran_ was here—and she terrified me, her demeanor always disapproving, her eyes always grim and judging, the white of her horns (she was a _kossith_) glinting off the light from the torches that lit her way into the room.

"Your relationship with the Sten. That has to be discussed."

"And yet—I don't feel that all of this," I gestured around me at the surrounding men, careful to keep the betraying waver in my voice to a minimum, "resembles anything like a _discussion_?"

"Are you feeling—threatened—Warden?" She took her place next to the _kithshoks_, although on a lower platform than theirs, watching me evenly. I felt trapped—this was like Wynne's nagging all over again. I kept my tongue to myself, silence was best at times like this.

"Do not think that we haven't noticed—your unconventional… discourse with the Sten." Of course, the women were feeling territorial. I felt the side of my mouth twitch, and I struggled inwardly, trying to appear passive, although the urge to laugh was suddenly overwhelming.

"What's so unusual about caring for one another? We were comrades during the Blight."

I knew that Sten and I shared something that none would understand, and his recent…confession from last night still hung heavy in my mind, but there was no reason for the _tammasrans_ to know this.

They had no right to do so.

"_Comrades_ you say? Now _that_ is new." The glint in her eye was astoundingly menacing.

I swallowed a rising anger, reminding myself that diplomacy was key. "Must we do this in front of the leaders of the _antaam_?"

"Your corruption of a single soldier will bear heavily upon the rest. It is important that they know the dangers of inserting themselves with one such as yourself. Is that all you wish to say?"

"I have nothing further to defend myself words from that do not mean a thing to me."

"Is that wise? Not clarifying your motivations?" The woman paced, her age and authority apparently held sway in this court. She was certainly trying to get me to admit to something.

"It is pointless to discuss this now." Another voice rumbled through the hall, and sparked all the other _qunari _to attention. The _arishok_ had returned, and he did not look happy to return to such a welcome.

"Have you done what I have asked of you, Warden?"

"There has been a setback, but I'll get right on it as soon as my armor has been mended."

"And why is your armor…defective?"

Again, one could almost imagine a smile in the _arishok's_ sardonic words. Almost. But there was no way he would display such frivolity with the _tammasran_ here.

"Tevinter slavers. It's a long story, and I'm sure that the accounts the _kithshoks_ have already heard will be accurate enough."

"And yet, I asked you." The _arishok_ turned to the others (his presence was particularly commanding), and the two words that came next were quite dismissive.

"Leave us."

The _kithshoks_ filed out and the guards followed.

Only the _tammasran_ was left, and she too trailed the procession of those leaving, but not without uttering a final sentence, an ominous warning.

"The _tamassrans_ will need speak to you again soon, _Warden_."

"And I will do my best to come back in one piece for that momentous event."

Now it was just me and the _arishok_ left in behind that great stone hall.

"Begin, Warden."

xOxOx

**Sten**

The _kadan's_ absence continually pricked at me, the feeling wrapping itself in my chest constricted further, becoming a stab of cold that would not ease itself. It was akin to when I awoke to find my blade gone, my soul, missing.

To lose that— my _Asala_, my fury had been great— it had been my one link to my people in a strange land.

But to lose the _kadan_, however, removed more than one could have thought possible, and a gaping void that was almost a wound, was left in its place. But there was nothing I could do, but wait. She could be returning soon.

xOxOx

She appeared, shortly before dawn, kneading her temples as she entered the room.

"Sten?" She seemed hesitant, her eyes narrowed and darting around the room, more than a little stunned at my being there.

"Where have you been?" I gripped her shoulders briefly, unable to help my concern.

The _kadan_ merely sighed before pulling away. "Don't ask."

"At least you are back. You have been gone for some time." The whole night and more, it seemed.

Her words were almost a mutter. "Yes. At least I'm here now."

"Where is your armor?" It was something very dear to her, and would very unlikely be missed by the kadan.

"Sent for minor repairs. I was told to expect it by midday tomorrow—I mean, today."

She glanced back at me, before turning away, undoing the leather strip that held up her long shimmering hair, shaking the sheet loose with a small hiss of relief. She seemed to expect me gone.

"You're… just going to stay here? Don't the _qunari_ have this thing about separation of the sexes?"

"We— have not seen you all week."

"We?" The _kadan's_ voice was strangely constricted, her manner purposefully vague. "You and the _karashoks_ have no reason to worry. I can take care of myself."

I turned and left. "As you wish." Women.

* * *

><p>P.S.: Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!<p> 


	13. Chapter 12: Moving on

A/N: So um uh... Enjoy! xD

* * *

><p>Chapter 12:<p>

Moving on

**Sten**

It was still impossible to put the _kadan_ out of my mind, although she had so directly told me not to worry about her. Her armor was sent for repairs, which meant that she would very likely be ready to leave. To leave—Seheron? Or just the compounds? These thoughts continually whispered, and only frustrated me all the more. We were now down to the final month, before she would move on again—this time, to Antiva.

A voice drew my attention, and a flustering of arms waved in my line of vision. The same voice had been calling for the last few moments, and its owner had made herself known to me. I must admit that using specific names would be immensely beneficial at points like this.

"Sten! You're that Sten who's always with the Warden?" The _mara_— healer panted as she came to a halt, gasping as she held her sides in pain. She could certainly use some more physical activity in her daily life if she was breathless after such a short sprint.

"We are not 'together'." It was imperative that no one else would mistake this. I was told that the _tammassrans_ did not look favorably upon such assumptions.

But it appeared that I had mistaken her words. I was being overly… sensitive. "I didn't say that… But you do see the Warden rather—often?"

"Not much more often than most."

"Oh… Then I suppose I'll pass the message to her myself then. _Panahedan_." The _mara_ turned to walk away, her slight shoulders still moving with her uneven breathing.

"I will be seeing her later. Would you rather that I give her the message instead—_mara_?"

The _mara_ seemed nervous, and her heavy breathing did not fully account for her hesitance. "You will? But you just said… Um. Do let her know that the supplies that she has requested can be collected from the precepts when she is ready. Her platemail however… will only be finished on the morrow. Its metalwork will have to be refitted entirely."

"I will let her know. _Panahedan._"

The busy swash of the market very soon put some distance and bodies between us, when the _mara_ called again. This time, I heard her loud and clear, unfortunately.

"The teachings do not preach against that of familiar feeling, Sten. One must not be afraid to love." Several people raised their eyebrows as they turned in my direction. _Pashaara_.

xOxOx

**Kiera**

_Even my dreams brooded on what had occurred. It seemed that nothing would ever rid me of the memory of his words—such as they were. The arishok seemed very much disturbed, by the loss of a Qunari relic and he had determined that I could provide some input, given my previous dealings with the Orlesians; but how he knew this I did not know. He was to leave again soon, as soon as the Orlesians would confirm its loss._

"_Do you know who took it?"_

"_A pirate, a Vashedan woman."_

_The description seemed vaguely familiar. But it wasn't very much to go on. "And you will chase this person?"_

"_The Qun demands it."_

"_I imagine so. The tome of Koslun? That will be worth quite a bit. Do you want me to send word to Ferelden—if she ever docks there—"_

"_This is a matter for the Qun. And those of the Qun will solve it. It will be my duty to seek the answer."_

"_Yes, arishok." I suppose that it was somewhat demeaning to have to rely on others. Damned Orlesians. They were terrible at securing anything other than child mages. And I was a living example of such a miscalculation._

"_But I understand your intentions, even if many do not." The arishok seemed to be talking about something else altogether. _

"_I…"_

"_Your decisions and… methods with the karashok. They seemed to have worked."_

"_Ah. That. Well… Many would beg to differ. Their new skills have made them targets of the Tevinter slavers."_

"_And if they allow themselves to be caught, that should not be your fault, but due to their own incompetence."_

"_That's a little harsh."_

"_It is… as your people call it—fair. Should the teacher be blamed if the student does not use what he has been taught effectively?"_

"_I am flattered, arishok." My colour rose, and I hoped that it wasn't too noticeable in the torchlight._

"_Warden, the Qun is not blind to those who are gifted."_

"_Gifted?" I wondered if he knew the word in the same context I did. Most would call my life accursed._

"_You will be assigned to the role that suits you best. You will be assigned to those whose temperaments fit yours best."_

"_So all this… is another way to get me to convert to the Qun?" I didn't bother to hide my smile. We were being candid here._

"_That is the only way you and the Sten will be allowed to continue."_

_I really did not know what to say, except that the qunari were too perceptive._

xOxOx

**Sten**

The _kadan_ did not answer the door, and I wondered if she had left her quarters again. It seemed that the only sure way to guarantee a meeting with her was to wait in the room itself, where her things were. I truly did not expect to see her sound asleep, on her side, almost basking in the midday sun's rays where they fell on her bed.

Her golden hair had been bleached by the sun in the region, and it was now even fairer than before, close to the white that most _qunari _have. The soft waves fell over her face, past her shoulders—and I noticed that she was wearing a large shirt, something from our travels during the Blight. It had that emblem, the silver of the griffins glittering, she seemed to be glowing, all over.

Abruptly, she sat up, turning automatically to where I was, squinting in the glare of the sun.

"Sten?" Her voice was indeed sleep-heavy, although she appeared alert enough. Her right hand was clutching a dagger, which I had not even noticed until she ran the left hand through her hair, and laid the blade down on the sheets.

She raised an arm, turning herself away from the sun's direct rays, but only succeeded in making the rays halo around her figure. The shirt's material appeared to be rather thin—one could see through that quite clearly. I averted my gaze. This would be embarrassing, otherwise.

xOxOx

**Kiera**

Sten muttered something at me, about my armor and supplies before leaving again, almost as suddenly as he had appeared. So this meant that I could get some rest—I desperately needed sleep; uninterrupted, blissful sleep.

I woke again when night fell, and I wandered through the emptying road, to the _tamassrans_ compound; if only to slip in quickly and grab the things I had requested for the mission. I met Sten coming out of a nearby building, his brows furrowed as he left the structure, his heavy steps taking him further from the barracks. He did not appear to have noticed me, and I watched him walk away; we really needed some time apart.

I turned, and I found the healer from the day before, watching me. Her eyes seemed different today, almost hostile, but that strange look disappeared when she realized that I was staring directly at her. Curious.

"Warden. The things that you requested are indoors." Her smile was sincere enough.

"Shanedan. Ah, where are my manners—do you have a name, or title I can use?"

"_Mara_ will be fine." The _qunari_ term for healer. Something was off about her though.

I walked into the precepts, and taking the satchel that had been laid out, I noticed that the woman was still staring intently at me.

"Is something the matter?" I asked as the human kept pace with me, following me as we left the room.

"The Sten…" She appeared to, or at least, did her very best to seem sympathetic.

"Hmm?"

"Your Sten—"

"Oh no, he's not _mine._ He's the _Qun_'s." I smiled to show that it was a joke on my part, only to catch the flash of anger that fled quickly in her deep brown eyes. Something was definitely up.

The _mara_ gestured, eyeing my expressions. "He came out of those quarters."

"And…?" I was never given a tour of the place, especially since the _tammassrans_ knew that I would not be staying for long. If it wasn't for Sten and the _arishok_, I wouldn't even be here now.

"He has been called upon to… well; perform his duty to the _Qun_."

I admit, that interested me. But I was merely amused. One always wondered about the things that Sten had said to Morrigan then, and whether those rumors about the _qunari_ act had any truth to them. The _mara_ seemed to expect more of a reaction from me though.

I merely laughed gently and left her gaping in my wake. Sure, the fact that Sten would do something like that nagged a little at me, but it reminded one that the _Qun _stood before all else, and I shouldn't expect myself to be treated any different (other than as a _bas_).

It was one of the _benefits_ that the _arishok_ had hinted at. I was intrigued, but my own duty came first.


	14. Chapter 13: Some spelunking to do

A/N: I am entirely too addicted to writing this, but this chapter is rather boring. Anyway, we shall be done with Seheron in less than 8 chapters or so (I hope).

Thanks for reading and subscribing and reviewing!

* * *

><p>Chapter 13:<p>

Some spelunking to do.

**Kiera**

My armor was ready, my pack was—well— packed, and so I did my best to slip off, unnoticed, out of the _qunari_ compounds. I didn't need a map this time; I knew where the taint was. East. But first, there was one stop to make—the Tevinter slaver camp. The Veil had to be sealed. But when I arrived, the atmosphere seemed less… hostile. The rags of the tents and the forlorn piles of rubble were all that remained of the place, a reminder of the destruction that had been recently unleashed, but the air itself was stable. Odd. Not a wisp of the chaos I had unleashed upon the place could be felt. Something, or someone, had stabilized the area. Powerful magic indeed.

It was then I realized that I had been followed, the telltale pinprick on my back definitely belonged to a _qunari_. I truly did not expect Sten to have trailed me this far.

"What are you doing here?"

"Accompanying you, _kadan_."

"It's alright; this is Grey Warden business that I can handle on my own. It's not a Blight, after all."

"You are delving into the unknown. And I will guard you, _kadan_." Sten looked determined to stay, regardless of what I said.

"I cannot risk anyone from your people, if you get infected…" I had the materials needed for one Joining— but I sincerely did not want Sten to be a Grey Warden. The odds for success were unreliable. Men who were once thought to be strong enough to handle the taint could die, and I… had no faith in uncertain things. I would not gamble with his life I could avoid it.

"I merely choose the way that I think is best." At least I got to fight with him by my side again. I suddenly realized that I had missed that feeling, of fighting in unison with another at my side. But he wasn't the only one who had tracked me from the _qunari_ compounds.

"Is that why you've led the _karashok_ along?" Sten turned, looking over his shoulder at the troops. He seemed surprised—and I wondered why he had not discovered them sooner.

"It is not wise for so many to follow me," I murmured to Sten. The Blight was one thing; we had three wardens in the same party, and these extra eyes were always valuable in any ambush. Here, the thick feel of magic in the air muddled my Warden senses, and I felt almost torn, more by the pull of lyrium than anything, there was certainly a large deposit of it somewhere nearby. It certainly explained the reasons for Tevinter interests in the region.

"It is their decision to make, I do not command them."

Even my own voice sounded exasperated. The heat was unbearable while encased in this heavy platemail. "Sten…"

"It is done, Warden."

"What—? Never mind that. We should be wary. There is something close by." The _karashoks_ followed with little hesitance, their fecklessness in following me was quite unprecedented. This change that I had wrought upon them was indeed more permanent than I thought.

xOxOx

**Sten**

We arrived at the approximate location of the underground entrance; as directed by the _kadan's_ ability to sense the darkspawn— this was the reason I was sent to investigate the Blight in Ferelden— the sudden appearance of the creatures in Seheron had interested the _arishok_. It was a situated in the middle of a large plain, the ground barren and darkened by fire, though there was no sign of any living thing—human or otherwise.

Right outside the entrance there seemed to be encampments, but nothing like the brazen large tents of the slave camp. It seemed as if that those who had been in the area had met with an unfortunate accident— the large black stains of bloodshed and miscellaneous gore coloured the soil.

"The Veil has been sealed in this area too. Curious. But much lyrium was used to do so." The _kadan_ murmured, to no one in particular. She seemed wary, and had motioned the _karashok_ to tread as lightly as they could when they investigated the camp. Traps remained in the region, it seemed.

I alone followed her, "So this was not caused by blood magic?"

"That would have torn the Veil even wider, for demons would not allow such a thing when the contrary was easier. At least, theoretically speaking. Why would demons even allow the rips to be closed?"

"You are unsure?"

"That, and there are traces of lyrium all about the place— these are barely spent, but not harmless."

"I will alert the _karashok_." They seemed cautious enough, unwilling to touch anything without a direct order. It seemed that the _kadan_ was indeed successful in making them nervous about the dangers of following a Grey Warden.

"Well, this is it— the entrance. It doesn't seem as if there are darkspawn on the surface, however." She paused, seemingly taking in the stillness of the place.

"Still, one can't be too careful. I'll set a trap behind us."

The _karashok_ followed us deeper into pit, and watched as the _kadan_ blatantly flaunted her magic, carving some runes into the bedrock that was exposed by the stairs carved directly into the ground.

Mutters rose, and a collective sibilant '_Saarebas'_ was heard.

The karashok were horrified. But it was too late for them.

"Anyone has problems about my being a mage?" The _kadan_ mused, eyeing them with hands on her hips.

"You do not have a _karataam_. It follows that you are open to the taint." This was the taint of the demons, the very same threat presented by the Tevinters and their spells.

The _kadan_ was unimpressed by his flustered explanation. She had faced the same allegations even from before the Blight. I would assume that she was bored by them by now. "I told you not to follow me, didn't I?"

"That is a different matter. You deceived us. We are now soiled by your influence."

She sighed, and shouldered on into the tunnel. She apparently was not in the mood to deal with their sudden change of heart. They had no choice but to follow, or face certain death in the _Qun_. Even I would face the judgment of the _antaam_ too, if this fact were ever revealed.

The _kadan_ was listening, as best as she could, her manner alert, similar to how she was during the Blight. Even her breathing slowed to a silence; a remarkable thing in the heat of the day.

We came upon a man in the tunnel, hidden in an alcove, unconscious. He was wearing the robes so favoured by the _bas_, the blue of the material indicating his status as a magister's assistant, though these were stained by long-dried blood.

"He is alive, Warden." The _karashok_ had checked for vitals before she and I could stop him. One did not simply touch everything one saw in the tunnels.

She focused her gaze on the unconscious man— at least, she tried to. Something bothered her—this I could tell. "He is a Tevinter mage. We should tie his hands, just in case."

The _kadan_ seemed distracted, allowing the _karashok_ to simply bind the mage, and leaving him at the entrance of the site. It was not our duty to protect this _Saarebas_.

She continued on ahead, and as I drew closer to her I realised that she was muttering rapidly to herself, swords sheathed so that her fingers could brush against everything in sight. Despite her initial worries, the route seemed safe, given her sudden reckless curiosity.

"We should head on."

* * *

><p>P.S.: Next chapter will be a bit... late. But there'll be more action! Way more.<p> 


	15. Chapter 14: Talking Darkspawn?

Chapter 14:

Talking Darkspawn

**Kiera**

The taint. It hummed, drummed, under my skin, and it seemed odd that the sounds I _felt_ were too loud, too clear. The growls and guttural murmurs were no longer chaotic, but more focused, more direct in their intensities. I looked round at the _qunari_, who must feel so out of place in such narrow quarters.

They were walking in single file, and I caught them looking nervous, sweat beading on their creased brows— tight spaces did not make a happy _kossith_. Their heightened agitation was the reason why Sten was now taking the rear; we were not leaving our flanks open, even with the trap that had been set up at the entrance.

The mine seemed to go on a long way, though thankfully, it was a straight tunnel. I could tell that the _qunari _were getting slightly antsy, for the walls were a lot narrower than the open spaces that they were used to. Their breathing was loud, these echoed off the surrounding rock, and they all but jumped at every unexpected crunch of the soil beneath our feet. All other paths were blocked, due to several cave-ins. Compared to the winding road that characterised the Deep Roads in Ozarmmar, this expedition was so much easier on the brain.

The tunnel opened up into a cavern, one that glowed with the varying hues of raw lyrium. I heard several relieved sighs coming from the _karashoks_. It was apparent that they were feeling much better than before, with the marginally larger space allowing a further spreading out of our ranks. Sten immediately moved to my side; how odd—that he seemed most concerned for my safety. I could take care of myself. This was my element. Darkspawn-hunting.

Walking about the littered mining equipment, we realized that the removal of the lyrium had been abandoned in a hurry, no bodies were found, but evidence of violence were seen—splattered over the cavern floor. Eerie stuff, that.

The taint was close. One could feel it— my skin crawled in the most disgusting way possible, and I was thankful that none of the men could feel it—it would have been beyond anything they could handle. They muttered about the surroundings and the claustrophobic feeling that kept pressing down on them, and I wondered if Sten had ever thought that way, when we first entered the Deep Roads. He had been most stoic, even then.

"_Kadan, _breathe." Sten touched my shoulder as we moved towards the source of the humming. I had not even realized how tight my chest was, until I let out a gasp—I had held my breath when we passed the lyrium, not wanting to inhale the dust that would no doubt drive me insane. Mages were altogether too sensitive to the material.

**Sten**

The cavern opened into a larger grotto, and the walls were suddenly lined with the mess that could only be described as flesh. The red and pink was disturbingly familiar—although this time, there was none of that infuriating whispering that had taunted us in Ferelden. The _karashok_ walked on behind us despite their numerous misgivings, their mistrust of the _kadan_ counterbalanced by their awe at her relative nonchalance. She was indeed remarkable, an exemplary Grey Warden despite what she was, a woman, and a mage.

The woman in question stopped and hissed a fevered sentence. "Stop, now. Get behind me."

She then began to wave her hands, muttering unknown words under her breath, and this increased in speed. The spell grew as the _karashok_ stared, enthralled at the forming clouds that began to form over the area. She had called up a Firestorm.

The magic gathered, and when the first wave of darkspawn appeared, their skull-like faces disappeared as the fire that rained down devoured all that ran into the area, us excluded. The _kadan _had planned this very well.

But as all spells do, this one faded in time, and the cloud dissipated as the beasts released their own spells—in response—aiming these at us. The _kadan_ yelled and charged, breaking the _karashok_ out of their mesmerized state, triggering them to attack with us. She was indeed a warrior.

**Kiera**

The emissaries were annoying, and I was forced to use mana clash on one while I engaged another with my dual blades—they were many in number, way more than I could have anticipated. There had to be a broodmother around here, judging by the sheer size of the army that forced us back. We couldn't fall here, not now.

I hastened everyone, and the spells now seemed to flit past like dried leaves, aimless and with no trajectories—these we avoided with ease. Sten and I were battling back to back, mowing down the darkspawn who seemed barely clothed in their iron armor. It was when the first _karashok_ fell, when chaos truly erupted.

One of the _karashok_ suddenly exploded into bits, their blood splattering the rest whose movements did not even slow one whit. It was then that I felt something, a drawing in of power that scared me. There was something feeding off the remains of the darkspawn, and the karashok. This was definitely was blood magic. Were the darkspawn practitioners? If so, the mission was going south, fast.

When the last emissary fell with a shriek, we counted ourselves again. We had lost four karashok in the chaos. Where was this invisible foe? I still felt something taking in power, not to mention that there were darkspawn left in the pit ahead. The lyrium prevented me from tracing this vacuum that drained the life force that was once our comrades. There was nowhere else to go but forward, into the darkness ahead.

xOxOx

What glorious luck, there were _two_ broodmothers; one of which had been a _kossith,_ and the other used to be a human. I assumed that these had accounted for the numbers of the legion of darkspawn that now stood before the ten of us. They seemed to be watching us curiously where normally, these would attack on sight. One of the ogres stepped forward—it towered over even Sten— and a growl burst forth from its lips, one that sounded almost like words. I could have sworn that it spoke. "Seize the female."

* * *

><p>P.S.: edited. I hope it's better to read now. Thanks for bearing with me so far! Thanks for reading! (Please leave a review? :D)<p> 


	16. Chapter 15: Broodmothers

A/N: So uh... thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter: 15<p>

Broodmothers

**Kiera**

The things charged, brute force and magic combined, absolutely debilitating with their sheer numbers. We had no choice but to retreat, back out of the pit, and try to reach the narrow tunnel where we could pick them off with relative ease. I said _relative_, but I knew that it didn't mean that we were completely safe from their attacks.

We barely made it back into the large cavern, and I saw that the _karashoks_ were now down to four. Their morale and endurance were utterly gone—I could cast regen for their stamina, but their spirits… seemed to be all but crushed.

Faced with the ever growing numbers before us, I decided that this was a time for some drastic action, and I did the only thing I could have— I aimed my spells at the protrusions of lyrium veins, and the chain of lighting ricocheted, reflecting off in more directions, catching many of the darkspawn in a blaze of cobalt light, leaving their bodies smoking and twitching on the floor.

Thus inspired, I continued using the lyrium around us as the catalysts for more magic; the smallest spell I cast on these mutiplying tenfold in strength. Sparking off several chain reactions, the lyrium exploded around us, some shards of the lyrium blasted free with the littlest of stress placed on the deposits present in the rock. Boulders of these had broken free and came crumbling down, crushing more darkspawn in the process.

Soon, however, we were still six, and stood united against the talking Ogre. Oh, and two broodmothers. Good odds, if I do say so myself. Better than before.

"Where did you come from?" I asked, hoping that I hadn't really heard it speak, that I was just imagining things. The beasts were bad enough, but for them to gain a higher sentience? I shuddered to think of the madness that would no doubt ensue everywhere in Thedas.

"You will know soon enough." So much for hoping—those words were heard loud and clear. The Ogre rushed headlong at me, and I dodged that attack with relative ease. Not built for brains, that one. He crashed into a pile of rubble, while the _karashok_ and Sten watched, trying to catch their breath.

It was still mind-boggling. "How can you speak?"

Very likely, he had no idea as to why he could too—he ignored my question with barely a pause, snarling in return. "You think that your people own the surface. We will rise in time. The Father will lead us and our armies will overrule your pathetic nations."

"Okay. Might I know who this _Father_ is?" I tried again—perhaps we could investigate _him_ and stop this strange evolution that was affecting the darkspawn. The Ogre reached for me, claws at the ready, but this, I scorched with a fireball. Drawing back its burned extremities, the thing opened its fanged mouth, only to choke back a reply, coughing up black blood— surprise in his eyes.

There was a long silence as we stared at each other, but I was shocked when it crumpled to its knees, falling face forward, a large blade sticking out of the back of its neck. Sten then stood over it and dragged _Asala_ from the cooling corpse, unceremoniously wiping the blood off with a piece of rag.

xOxOx

**Sten**

The _kadan_ raised her eyebrows at me before smiling and shaking her head gently—turning to make sure the _karashok_ were uninjured. Why was she conversing with the creature? Grey Wardens were to kill all darkspawn—on sight. She seemed pensive at the sudden knowledge that they too, had language.

We walked on forward, although the _kadan_ had insisted on checking all of us thoroughly. She seemed worried about the possibility of us being tainted by the darkspawn blood, and had forced the _karashok_ behind us, even though . We all knew that the darkspawn wanted her—but she remained unconcerned.

The immense tentacled things were ahead.

The _kadan_ touched the lyrium with one plated hand, watching the air around that whisk, swirling the minute particles upward—before suddenly hurrying forward. It seemed that she had a plan. She tore pieces of cloth from the darkspawn around her, scooped lyrium dust from the collapsed deposits, handing these little bundles out to the _karashok_, who handled these gingerly. We had not forgotten her demonstration of the destruction that lyrium could do.

We entered the pit again; this time prepared for the grotesque sight of the broodmothers, squirming and slobbering as still more darkspawn erupted from their pods. The kadan began casting again, her hands moved and gathered power and forced it into a tight ball of flame. She nodded, and we threw the satchels of dust into the air, above the broodmothers— and the contents fluttered out over the growing horde. She conjured the same cloud of flame, and when the reddened flare caught onto the dust, the entire room detonated, filling the tunnel with an immense heat— a veritable inferno.

We began to retreat again, though the kadan remained rooted to her spot.

"We should leave, before this structure collapses," I muttered behind her small human figure; she seemed spellbound by the flames.

"Huh. It's still not over." The fire remained, though it was running out of fuel.

"One of the broodmothers is still alive." She pointed at the horned one, her manner distant and somewhat dazed. Something was bothering her.

One of the _karashok_ handed me a spear, wrested from the dead limbs of the darkspawn and this I threw—the arc and trajectory seeking and meeting its target, an a shriek pierced the air, before all was quiet except for the crackling of the ebbing flames.

"Nice throw." Came a foreign voice, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw the _karashoks _fall, one by one, as they succumbed to some mysterious figure's magic. The _kadan_ too, lay crumpled on the floor.

* * *

><p>P.S.: Please don't hate me for this much trauma.<p> 


	17. Chapter 16: Blood Magic

A/N: Sorry for winding up with that horrible chapter, here's the next half...

* * *

><p>Chapter 16:<p>

Blood magic

**Kiera**

Slowly, I forced myself to recover—that attack had drained me of my reserves of mana, and that was probably the only reason why I remained conscious, for what little mana I had left could not be used against me.

I found myself on the bloodied floor of the tunnel, limbs weak, staring at the figure suspended in mid-air. It was Sten. I bit my lip, willing myself to focus, to stand, to fight. We should have killed the Tevinter mage when we had the chance.

There was only one option left, and I felt that I was moving impossibly slow—too slow, even as I was saw Sten's abdomen torn by invisible things, shallow tears, but damaging nonetheless. I glared up at the mage, his blonde hair infuriatingly messy, matted with blood and other miscellaneous gore. He was enjoying it, I decided, the trickle of drool escaping from his mouth was one of sheer delirium.

The look in his eyes— was one that I have never seen anywhere, it was one of utter hunger, pure sickness, lust and excitement, all combined into a single vacant stare. Nothing intelligent was in those eyes, no purpose— there was no meaning behind his actions that I could see. I removed my gauntlet as quietly as I could, and began inching towards my blade, all the while hoping that Sten was still alive.

Long moments later, I had finally reached my shortblade; it had spun such a distance from me. I grasped it weakly, and I drew it along my arm, opening the vein, and the red liquid that poured from that gash pooled briefly on the dirt floor, its dark trail stark against my ungloved arm. The entire thing rises, flowing upwards, floating, gathering in size, before suddenly winking out of sight. My wound closed immediately, but the pulse that beat against that gash reminded me that more of the power I needed lay within me. And that was all I needed to know.

I struggled upright, but my fingers and feet felt so distant, and I swayed—falling heavily against the wall. Blood loss made one a little light-headed, but that was the least of my problems now. Blighted Tevinters.

His laugh was a cackle, the Tevinter mage's mirth at my impotent attempts to remain conscious were both infuriating and (oddly) motivating. What strength I had left forced my feet to steady, my fingers to obey, and he merely stared as I undid the rest of my heavy platemail. I needed to focus on remaining limber, to reduce as much stamina loss as possible. I needed my breathing to be even for the spell to work.

He was too busy watching me, mildly bored by my movements. He fails to see that the rivulets of blood have materialized around him, as well as around the air that is holding Sten, limp and unconscious. At least _he_ didn't have to watch this. I only heard the thundering in my ears, the sound of my own blood, drawing me straighter, holding my head higher as I gazed upon the man who was about to die. _No one_ touched my friends.

"_Breathe in, hold it, and think of rock. Concentrate on the image, and cracks will appear. Crevices that you can exploit."_

The blood reappeared, out of the Fade; it was now a faint vapor, swirling around the figure, who had turned his attention back to Sten.

"_Focus is key. Do not waver."_

He was still smiling, the bugger—he was playing, like a cat with its food. But there was nothing quite so revolting as the man in front of me.

"_Destruction that you will wield is in your hands."_

I felt the raw power in my flesh, blazing out of my eyes, the feeling of so much might—and I moved my arms, guiding the tiny droplets where I knew they should go.

"_Exhale and guide, your breath will devour—his blood is his power, and will soon be yours."_

The blood mist slipped into the orifices of the man's face, seeped into his ears, nostrils and filling his lungs. I felt the blood, my blood, drain him, from the inside out. This was what was detailed in the book. Blood magic that when used on others would also feed one's own reserves of power. I felt it. I took in his magic, ripping the very link he had to the Fade—one that all mages had, and infused it with mine.

_Devouring_—the spell was named, the ultimate source of power that had been known by the Tevinter Wardens of old, once used exclusively to fight darkspawn. The man opened his mouth, and a high keening sound echoed, although this too was cut off soon enough. I had no mercy left.

His knees thudded on the ground, one hand clutched at his throat while another reached for me. The mists of blood were now eating the mage from the inside; but I was already checking on my companion, who had collapsed to the floor so heavily. He, at least, was still breathing. Very faintly. I sealed the wounds on his abdomen—fearing that he could be tainted by the pools of blood that lay around us. But one could not be sure. Not yet.

I felt the slivers of mana return to me, bleeding (in various forms of the word) the man dry, devouring him to the very depths of his soul. I felt no remorse. No more. Everything was for nought, that those that I wished to protect would die to such scum.

Blood magic was only a means to an end, and for that, I was willing to be denied a place at the Maker's side (if the chantry was to be believed).

Grey Wardens had a duty to protect mankind from darkspawn, but I had a duty to defend those around me. Those I held dear.

Those I loved.

But he lived.

* * *

><p>P.S.: Will not post for a few days, might take up to a week- mid terms next week yo! MEH.<p> 


	18. Chapter 17: Wardened

A/N: So we have I think a couple more to the end. Please, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 17:<p>

Warden-ed.

**Sten**

The first thing I remembered was the voice. It was her voice.

_"Since the first, these words have been spoken at the ceremony: Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant._

Someone was holding me up, guiding me up, upwards towards cooler surroundings. I remembered the cavern.

_Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn._

My arms were heavy. It was hard to think. The sluggishness was rather acute.

_And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten. _

Something was forced through my lips, and the liquid scorched its way down. It left a bitter aftertaste.

_And that one day we shall join you."_

I opened my eyes and the fire that had burned in my chest, the weakness that had pervaded my limbs—gone, quenched. Something else was left in its place. A muttering.

"_Shok ebasit hissra. Meraad astaarit, meraad itwasit, aban aqun. Maraas shokra. Anaan esaam Qun.__"_

The _kadan_ was indeed more fluent in the _qunari _tongue, murmuring prayers for the dead. She did not have to burn their bodies, shells were all that were left of them.

_Struggle is an illusion. The tide rises, the tide falls, but the sea is changeless. There is nothing to struggle against. Victory is in the Qun._

She remained in my vision; her figure was hunched in front of the towering flames, seemingly dozing off in the lull that had fallen around us. A large bonfire blazed away, a sure signal in the wilderness.

"_Kadan_…" The woman looked up, directly at me. Her eyes were filled with tears, but these she wiped off in a hurry. Why was she grieving?

"Sten—I couldn't… save them." More tears welled up before she turned her back on me, staring into the pyre that stood before her.

"The _karashoks_? It was not your fault."

Her voice was bitter, filled with anger—at herself, it seemed. "I led them here. I'm the mage. I should've known that—"

"This expedition was of their own volition." I finally reached her. She was trembling.

"Doesn't matter. I failed them."

I found myself gripping her still-shaking shoulders. "You have not. You killed the _bas_. They will not be corrupted."

She remained silent, brows furrowed; biting her lip so hard that she began to bleed. Again. I guided her chin up, forcing her to meet my eyes.

"You have not failed _me_."

That frown became a tentative smile. That was all I needed, it seemed. My heart calmed.

xOxOx

**Kiera**

The ashes of the fire were all that were left of the _karashoks_, all that I had left of them. The _arishok_ had accepted my report of the place; the fire I built drew the attention of scouts in the area—we would not have made it back otherwise.

I had the place razed to the black dirt that it had been dug out of.

"The area is… secure?"

Perhaps I had chosen my words poorly. The _arishok_ seemed confused.

"I think it's safe to assume that the darkspawn population will not be burgeoning any time soon."

He seemed relieved, but something still bothered him. "Then we thank you for your service."

"There is one more thing, _arishok_." I flinched as those heavily-lidded eyes turned upon me once more. I did not really want to add to the burdens he currently bore.

"The _qunari_ now have a Grey Warden amongst them."

He did not comprehend, obviously. I really needed to speak plainly. As I searched for the right words to explain my meaning, he came to a conclusion on his own.

"The Sten?" Apparently, he understood. Now, I was beginning to worry. My logic leaps were beginning to affect the leader of the _qunari _ army.

I nodded—words didn't seem necessary anymore.

"Then I will see to it that he is reassigned to a role more fitting."

Thus, I left the hall— a little reassured that throughout all of this, there was one person who was willing to look out for Sten. I wanted to get my things in order, and thus, directed my feet towards the barracks. I was leaving Seheron soon.

I did not expect myself to be accosted on the way, by that _mara_ who had shown herself to be quite the convert.

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?" No one wanted anything to do with me when we got back; I was deemed an outsider, yet again. I didn't blame them. Everything I touched, I tainted. Everyone I knew—got hurt.

"That you are a _Sarebaas_." Ah. So that was what got everyone into a tizzy.

"And you think I would reveal this to you— how?"

"Is that a yes?"

I rolled my eyes. "No."

"Lying will not solve a thing, Warden. Your wounds heal altogether too fast, too quickly for it to have been otherwise; the scouts say that the fire that consumed the entrance to the Underground was unearthly. And the Sten's obsession—"

I lost control of my temper, drawing close to the offending woman. "I will not threaten you for you are a _Viddathari_. But know this, if I _were_ a _Saarebas_—it would not be wise for you to confront me so exposed, out here in the empty courtyard."

"And… you—would do—_what?"_ She was most brave, to stand up to me when I was in this foul a mood.

I did not pause, murmuring the word as I walked away, and it alone froze her in her steps. _Katara_. She and I both knew that it was possible. Far too entirely so.

* * *

><p>P.S.: Cannot thank everyone enough for the continued readership! Hope you liked it!<p> 


	19. Chapter 18: Encrypt

A/N: Heh. Um. Not a very fun chapter, but I hope you guys keep looking out for the final two chapters! At least, I hope there that there are only two chapters left.

* * *

><p>Chapter 18:<p>

Encrypt

**Sten**

The _kadan_ and I spent the next few days together, sparring and walking along the eastern shoreline, following our return from the underground—time away from the suddenly stifling _qunari_ compounds. It began as an exchange of information; she revealed secrets about the Grey Wardens while in return I spoke of the fauna of which she was so eager to learn.

Although she had seemed so willing to listen at first, the more she learned about the _Qun_—the more pensive she grew, and often, I caught her staring out at the sea. Needless to say, she did not discuss her troubles with me.

She attempted to divert her attentions to teaching me the Grey Warden ciphers—encryptions that would prevent others from reading the information that pertained not only to darkspawn. These were utterly incomprehensible; although her delight in watching me struggle with the runic alphabet was somewhat alleviating.

The _kadan_ seemed to expect us to remain in correspondence—she was evidently determined to leave me behind in Seheron. I of course, said nothing about my yearning to follow her wherever she went.

"This is…" I watched the stick she used, the script she drew in the sand was deliberately intricate, mysterious and obscure.

"This is the universal sign for _'warning' _amongst the Wardens; the most basic that will enable you to encode your messages and missives throughout Thedas."

"Like the ones you composed?" She had already sent off letters of her own—since our return—with the first ships off the island. There were a great many; to Weisshaupt, Antiva, Nevarra, Orlais, even Ferelden. What puzzled me was that none of the letters she wrote were exactly the same.

"Mmm… it's something similar. Thing is—every cipher you write has to be signed. A name is not sufficient, Sten." I stared at her, and she continued, with a small smile. Complicated affairs, it seems, followed those who were not of the _Qun_.

"A signature will have to accompany your letter, something that would alert the receiver that your exact combination of letters, enscribed within your first and last symbols— to the key that will allow one to decrypt your message."

I sighed inwardly. "I… see." It was proving hard to concentrate on something quite so foreign—the secrecy of the Wardens was proving itself to be most tiring. She smoothed the grains over, and it was as if no words had ever been written—and I was struck by how… poignant the image was. The _kadan_ would leave, and all that would be left of her were memories, and that too would fade. I did not wish for that.

"Tell me, _kadan_."

"What?" She turned her face to the sea, the winds catching loose tendrils of her hair, sweeping them across her face. It was that voice again—that petulant tone of a child. Sometimes, I forgot how young she really was.

"You should not keep things from a fellow Grey Warden." It was strange, to say that—it was yet another title that aligned us on the same front. It was also oddly… comforting. She huffed and got up—walking away. I was not going to let her wallow on her own. Not when we had so little time left.

**Kiera**

Sten was being rather… insufferable. Okay, _insufferable_ was altogether the wrong word for his actions, but sometimes I wished to be left alone. Everything I did reminded me of the fate that I had led the _karashoks_ into; my actions had doomed them, and all I could think of was how they would never feel the wind on their face, hear the swash of the sea, smell the fish and incense and tea that carried on the currents.

I wanted away.

Even with the sand between my toes, I felt an emptiness that was unsettling, to say the least. I wanted—no, needed—the violence of battle.

He grabbed my arm, and I retaliated, blocking his attempts to grab my other, bringing up my foot to break that hold. I'd succeeded in twisting my arm free, and I leapt clear. I wasn't in the mood for talking. Apparently, neither was he.

He managed to grab me before my feet hit the sand, and he pinned me to the ground in one swift move.

_Kossiths_ were really tall.

**Sten**

The _kadan_ feigned laughter, even while so trapped beneath me. When that failed to lull me into a false sense of security, she squirmed, but I held on —this had to end—her melancholy had to stop. The light in her eyes grew positively icy as she regarded me.

"Let go of me—Sten."

"No."

Her small human figure was caught fast, and I felt her give up, her body relaxed—securely in my arms.

"I will not let you suffer alone, _kadan_."

It didn't occur to me what an image we presented; the embrace was all too familiar—our proximity was too foreign, scandalous even, to the _Ben-Hassrath,_ who had been ordered to fetch us. Our absence from the _Qun_'s watchful gaze was now alarming to the _tammassrans_.

xOxOx

We were being summoned to the _Viddathlok_, a temple in which the _Ben-Hassrath _would attempt to re-educate—me, namely, but the _kadan_, she was not a part of the _Qun_, nor was she claimed a captive. It was indeed strange that no warning was given—although yet again, we required none. For what behavior? There was nothing to suggest anything even remotely justifying such a thing. Nothing improper had happened between us—and for that I was grateful, that _she_ had been too distracted, even to tease.

**Kiera**

"So… what did I do this time?" I whispered, inching closer to Sten.

"It is not you who is in trouble—_kadan_." Somehow, those words did not make me feel any better. Neither did that smile curling on Sten's lips. He rarely smiled, but that one looked oh so sardonic. It was probably worse than I thought.

"Was it because of that suggestive position they found us in?" I had nothing to do with that—but you never know with those in on the witch-hunt (ouch—such irony in that word), everything could be misconstrued as something worse.

"Perhaps." He was now falling back on that favorite word of his.

The day was about to take a turn for the worse.

* * *

><p>P.S.: I'm sorry about the cliff-hangers. <em>Serialization<em> (and I use that term loosely) seems to be a forte of mine.


	20. Chapter 19: Reeducation

A/N: Kiera and I really wanted an epic fight scene, but this'll have to do. Hope you like it! Please leave a review when you're done! Thanks :3

* * *

><p>Chapter 19:<p>

Reeducation

**Kiera**

The _Ben-Hassrath_ were certainly looking grimmer than the _tammassrans_ when I last saw their leader, if I were to go by their impassive stares. A number of them were carrying arms. Did they expect us to resist? At least they were not keeping Sten and me apart—although I suspect that this was partly due to the fact that they needed more evidence, and would rather that we damned ourselves further.

One of them had deigned to speak, but this was in the _qunari_ tongue—so rapidly that I caught very little of what was said. Everyone else deferred to him; so I gathered that he must be their leader. Strange, that he was an elf. Most of them were elves.

When he finally left, I had to ask. I only caught the one word throughout the _Ben-Hassrath's_ dialogue with Sten. "So… what constitutes the whole pomp and fanfare of being brought to be '_reeducated'_?"

"The _Qun_ has teachings that cannot be disobeyed." Sten muttered; his words were barely audible.

"Ah. And what teachings have _you_ disobeyed?"

"I am accused of having… intimate relations with you, _kadan_." Among many other things, I'm sure.

"Well, we both know that that's not true."

Sten was entirely too calm. "In their terms, our compromising— _act_ from earlier did not do anything to prove that."

He had a point.

"Oh. That reminds me—what _is_ the_ qunari_ act like?"

There was a long pause, before Sten found his tongue again. He should have known that I would ask this— it was only a matter of time before one's curiosity overwhelmed one's last shred of sanity.

"You are broaching the subject—now?" Of course, what better time than the present? Our audience deserved some kind of show- yes?

I had a plan. Really, I did.

"Well it hadn't come up before, and I saw you walking out of a building once. The _mara_ told me—"

If he were human, the colour on his face would be decidedly flushed. How cute. "That is none of your business."

"Very true. But do you not think that I should at least experience what I'm being accused of?"

He glanced at me, lilac eyes narrowed most disapprovingly. I winked—just to make my point. He did not appear to have understood that signal.

"You will be very less mobile after the act. It is… unpleasant, by your terms." I allowed my gaze to wander his muscled form, perfectly aware that the _qunari _around us were watching—although they were pretending not to.

"Really?"

"Humans are frail. You would need armor."

"Oh. For which part of my body?" This was indeed a very important question.

Sten was now watched for my reaction as he replied; I gathered that he found it an extremely pressing question to address too. "Your neck and torso. I might attempt to nuzzle."

"Ooh. _Tempting_." Our guards were now fidgeting awkwardly. Success. I had to struggle to hide my growing grin.

**Sten**

The _kadan_ was certainly posing some strange questions in the light of our predicament—she could not be blind to the threat of reeducation—it was not pleasant in the least. She seemed determined to give more cause for the _Ben-Hassrath_'s suspicions. At least _she_ was entertained by the self-conscious shifting we were eliciting from the severely embarrassed elves.

I cast my mind back to our travels during the Blight; all the Wardens had been steadfast in the face of opposition. Perhaps this was what I must do too. It was—what they called it—an _epiphany_.

"They're bringing in… _chains_?" The woman craned her neck next to me; her human ears had picked up the sounds of the implements that were part of the process that made up the reeducation of transgressors. Such incidents were not rare, but were never mentioned in passing.

"Just stay behind me, _kadan_." They could not harm her—she was not of the _Qun,_ and should be exempt from its laws.

To my surprise, she evaded my attempts to shield her, calmly stepping forward, meeting the leader of the _Arihassrath_—their leader, with a steely gaze. This bold move triggered a reaction, in a single flourish; every single one of them had drawn their weapons.

**Kiera**

As soon as I got the elf's attention, I began speaking. The situation was getting ridiculous.

"There is one thing you must know before this goes any further." He only eyed me, impassivity on his features, but such outrage in his eyes. If looks could kill— I would be a smoking mess on the cold flagstones. Maybe.

"You will do well to remain silent, _Basra Vashedan_." He endeavored to step forward, but I remained in his way— my arms were hanging free at my sides, but my fists clenched. He deserved this stalemate. I was a foreigner, yes, but I was not _trash_. Maker only knew how much I itched to punch something today.

So what if he had pretty emerald eyes? Mine were positively _glaciers_. Sten's voice surprised me, breaking the glare-off the _Arihassrath_ and I were having.

"I am now a Grey Warden. My duty to the _Qun _remains_,_ but it will be different from what it was before."

"You are a Sten. The precepts do not have records of what this supposed new _Duty_ of yours will entail." The long silence seemed to be waiting for my input.

I could not clarify this without revealing more of the Order's secrets. Woe. "It will not have anything to do with his current ones, that I can assure you. So now that you know—"

"Silence. It is not your place to speak, woman." I felt the side of my face twitch as I struggled to reign in my now-raging emotions.

Be still, my magic. Now was not the time to raze the place into piles of ashes.

There seemed to be some confusion as to whose wrists the chains would encircle—none of them were quite as willing to approach me or Sten. Neither was the _Arihassrath_. I supposed that the aura the two of us seemed to emit was rather intimidating.

Thankfully, the _arishok_ came to our rescue, although I truly did feel a chill when he came through the entrance with such graceful _finesse_— someone had heeded my now-desperate prayers for an interruption. I had no wish to make arch-enemies of such a formidable people.

* * *

><p>P.S.: Final chapter ahead! Will be up in a few days! Yay! Thanks for reading!<p>

Ben-Hassraths- "Heart of the Many," an order who serves as defenders of Qunari faith, and unity. (dragonage . wikia)


	21. Chapter 20: Leaving Seheron

A/N: I know I said that I would only have one more chapter to upload, but I felt that the two should be separate. The other's an epilogue, so it doesn't quite count. XD

* * *

><p>Chapter 20:<p>

Leaving Seheron

"_So… back to my question. Details, please."_

_He was despairing, but I could not resist. "Kadan…"_

"_What? It is an innocent question." One that required answers. I tried not to smile too broadly.  
><em>

"_It is not appropriate to discuss such things-" He was cut off, by a gravelly sigh.  
><em>

" _At least, not when I am able to hear you, Grey Wardens." Yes. It was very awkward that we were within earshot of the arishok. Another time, perhaps._

xOxOx

**Kiera**

We were hurried, to the barracks—the ship to Par Vollen was to leave in an hour. This thief person had been sighted, and the _arishok_ would be giving chase with the large (and fast) warships that have been docked at the mainland. My ship to Antiva would also be leaving from Par Vollen—I was about a month too early, but I figured that Zevran would not might my swooping down on the Crows quite so soon.

Sten had been reassigned to Par Vollen, and I hoped that he would be much happier there. Suited, at the very least. He certainly wasn't going to find any darkspawn here. We would go our separate ways soon enough and I must admit that I felt a certain… wistfulness at that thought.

No matter—farewells occurred every day, and I was not going to ruin the mood by bawling or doing anything similarly embarrassing. The _qunari_ had that sobering effect on one. Ah well. I grabbed my pack, put on my platemail—which was now a lot… heavier than I imagined. I hurried to the docks, as quickly as I could, whilst sweating in the horrible heat.

Sten was already there, and everyone seemed to be waiting, tall and statuesque, outlined against the setting sun. The ship at the docks was medium-sized and had numerous oars sticking out its sides—a most majestic galley. The _qunari_ colours were flying high, a splash of red on the thick, strong and pale cloths which I have also seen in the market.

I stopped in front of them, panting slightly. They seemed decidedly bemused at my flustered state. "I am _not_ late. I still have about fifteen to the hour."

He merely smiled, a rare thing in itself—but that mute gaze was slightly nerving. Was something in my hair? I reached up to tie my messy hair—wishing he wouldn't stare so. I found my eyes drawn to the ship that was docked.

Thick hardwood masts stood on the ship, immense and glorious with the decorated sails— but it was the intricate carvings on the prow which drew my attention. Whatever that stood for, it was very beautifully rendered. I had been on the island for about two months, but this was the first that I'd noticed any art among the _qunari_—a great deal of sophistication went into these designs, despite their insistence on their objects and their utilities.

When I first arrived in Par Vollen, it wasn't just the immense architectural constructs that took my breath away— it was their culture—unfathomable things were among these people, and I truly felt that I had learned next to nothing about them. Seheron had less… grand establishments, but this I attributed to the constant warring with the Tevinters.

I realised that I had learnt one thing; that one should never challenge a _tammassran_.

When I finally tore my gaze from the magnificent ship, the _arishok_ had arrived, and still there appeared to have been more staring at my mesmerized state. For giants—they were very adept at remaining undetected by my clumsy human senses.

xOxOx

**Sten**

The _kadan_ seemed captivated by the ship, her eyes appraised its form without comment, widened amethysts that shone with such unbridled excitement. Was she perhaps wondering how it came into being? She did have a tendency to express interest at the the most mundane of things. But where she would normally be exclaiming her awe, she merely looked pensive, watching the workings about the ship. Watching us row the oars, speeding towards the Par Vollen.

We would be parting ways soon. My duty to the _Qun_ may have changed, but I remained dictated by it. This was something not lost on her, I hoped.

The _kadan_ paced, and finally settled on a place near the _arishok_, close to the prow of the ship, seeming to engage him with questions that did not anger. His patience with her— with us— was indeed quite remarkable.

If only she would walk closer. I did not like her so out of my reach.

There was something I had to give her, before… To a woman who had made so much of a difference, one who had showed me things which I had once thought impossible. She remained a _bas_, yet I felt nothing of the disgust that was once ever present. Something new had taken its place. She was now irreplaceable.

**Kiera**  
>I stayed near the <em>arishok's<em> seat, at the head of the ship, hoping that my proximity to their leader would stop that incessant staring. I felt caged by their gazes, almost trapped by their eyes, which lingered as if I were a rare animal—and that blinking would make the mirage disappear. Yes, I was female. Yes, I was in armor. Yes, I had my hair in a fashion similar to the _qunari_ braids. The list went on. Gah.

The _arishok_ at least, did not mind my closeness. He seethed with a rage that was directed at another. Isabella.

Thus sheltered, I let my mind wander, absently tracing the wooden carvings, which were striking me with all sorts of thoughts. What possessed me to ask a pissed-off _qunari_ about the meaning behind the carvings I did not know. The _arishok_ peered up at me, seemingly interested.

"Those depict the Will of the _Qun_. The triumvirate."

This had been covered in my first lessons with the _tammassrans_. "Ah. The three pillars of the _Qunari_ a_rigena_, _arishok_ and _ariqun_?"

"Not in so simple terms." His voice was curt, but not fiercely so.

"Oh." I wanted to learn more, but I also knew that the teachings would not be so easily revealed to a _bas_ like me.

"You wish to know the _Qun_?"

I put on my best diamondback face. "I don't intend to convert, if that's what you mean."

That one word dripped with so much sarcasm. "Pity."

"I only wish to study it. But I know that it will not be possible.

"One does not simply attempt to study and _know_ a culture like in one of your pathetic _imekari_ scriptures." Dismissive words were expected. The _Qun_ was everything and more to the _qunari_.

"I know. And I accept that."

The _arishok_ seemed somewhat amused by that answer. We had had this exact same conversation once before. "Then you will never learn your true purpose."

I shrugged. This was going nowhere. "Perhaps so, _arishok_."

There was something I wanted to say, and it was important that it got said now. Who knew if I would ever return again?

"I never got to thank you for saving the two of us from reeducation." Whatever that had entailed, it was surely not pleasant.

His answer was simple, and not without the weight of much consideration.

"The Sten is part of the _antaam._ His duty is not conflicted, and does not require reeducation." This was interesting. The _arishok_ was of different minds with the _ariqun_? I wondered if it was due to my own credit that he felt this way.

"And me? I am a _bas_ who needs guidance with the _Qun_, yes?"

"You carry an influence on your own, and evidently you know your boundaries. It is thus why I stand by my decision from earlier. That will be sufficient for the _ariqun_."

Those words were not particularly complimentary, but were better than any other. "I… see. Thanks, anyway."

The galley now pulled into the bay; and against the cyan heavens, I could see that outline of the tall structures that were the splendid constructions which I admired so much. It was such a shame that I couldn't picture them in any of my sketches. I had been expressly forbidden to do so the last we were here.

So engrossed with my wonder was I, that I almost missed the _arishok's_ next words.

"Do you wish to ignore the Sten?" As a whole, the rowers readied themselves for shore. They were all very grim, now that we were in Par Vollen. There was an important task at hand for them.

I turned to stare at the _arishok_. "What?"

"It is rare."

"What?" In the ensuing rush of movement when we moved to disembark, I had lost his meaning. Torches now led the way to the _Qunari_ city.

"Is it not obvious then? Your _feelings_ for each other." There was still no smile, but I thought I saw a glimmer of something in the _arishok's_ pale eyes.

"Sten and I? We're… comrades."

"If you say so." I gaped after the _arishok_ as he walked down the planks—stately as ever.

* * *

><p>P.S.: I know that he's my creation and all, but I love this <em>arishok.<em>


	22. Chapter 21: Epilogue Ebost Asala

Epilogue

Ebost, Asala.

**Sten**

The light flickered—flames wavering in the face of the wind. We were walking along the perimeter of the docks; she had been unable to sleep. I knew this, and had sought her out immediately after the evening meal.

"Pardon?"

She was distracted, her focus was elsewhere, but I wished to know if… she had immediate plans to leave.

"Do you mean to leave Par Vollen _now?"_

"Well… not _now._ The next ship south will leave tomorrow. At dawn."

"_Quite_ immediately?" Even as I repeated this question, I knew the answer. Pity that it seemed that she did not understand its context.

Her reply was wistful and almost a murmur. "Hopefully. I _have_ overstayed my welcome. I'd gather that everyone hates me by now."

Some of the anger directed at the _kadan_ was not entirely her fault. This was what I wanted her to know. "The _qunari_ are not known for being… hospitable."

She laughed, and it reminded one of why she was such a pariah in the eyes of the _Qun_. As a _bas_, she had no purpose. It could also be said that one might be jealous of the '_freedom'_ she exhibited with such ease.

No matter—she was leaving, and the teachings will outlast the events she had wrought during her stay on the island.

xOxOx

_The ship was leaving, Antiva was where the kadan was to be expected next. He was not entirely sure that she should be spending any time alone with the Crow, but she seemed most determined to be there. Nothing ever stood in her way once she made up her mind. This was why he did not protest, nor did he offer to leave with her. She would not have allowed him to do so—that much was clear. _

_All he had left was the large package of sweets she had prepared, and she had presented this with such a hopeful look that he could not refuse. They were delectable, but now was not the time for the cookies. Each one left an odd, somewhat bitter aftertaste, and he wanted to savour these as long as it was possible. She had assured that these would keep—having separated them into several satchels, just so that they would last._

_The book he opened when he was alone, its contents pertained to the secrets of the Wardens—encoded by more of the infuriating symbols and detailed lengthy rules. While flipping the pages impatiently, he noticed one important piece of information that interested him greatly._

With enough concentration, one might track down a fellow Grey Warden.

_This was one side effect of being a Warden that he did not mind._

xOxOx

_She watched the land grow ever further away, the sun was rising, the ship was speeding, a good wind was indeed crucial for such quickness when travelling. Fingering the package which was wrapped in oilpaper, she briefly wondered what he had meant by that last line. _

"I will struggle no more, kadan. Asit tal-eb."

_It is to be._

_How…odd._

_Well, at least she would be certain that he would enjoy his cookies, hurriedly made as they were. Scaling those walls in the dead of the night __ for an entire week __was beginning to take a toll on her—Kiera was exhausted. At lease those would last him quite a while._

_She unwrapped the gift he had placed so nonchalantly among her things—gifts were unconventional for the qunari. The brown paper revealed a beautifully carved frame, motifs similar to those she had seen aboard the galley. The rolling symbols seem to render the images as if at sea, which the qunari often alluded to._

_It was endless—and tireless._

_If anything, it was the painting that the frame contained that drew her attention. It was a picture of a female figure, slipping some loose hairs behind an ear, staring out to the sea, where there was the loveliest sunrise. She remembered this particular sunrise. All gold and red, the sky seemed aflame, but the water was calm._

_There was some swimming (and near drowning). It was lucky that Sten had been there. The tides were treacherous at certain times of the day—and she had picked the wrong moment to dive into the surf._

_Running her fingertips over the edges again, she marveled at the complex shapes which revealed a story, a fight that was depicted in the smooth, engraved wood. Curiously, there were also two words. She struggled with identifying it, feeling the swirls._

She stopped when she realized what it said. "Ebost, Asala."

_She covered the souvenir— the gift —lest her tears marred it._

* * *

><p>Oooh. And <em>Ebost<em> means "Return".

P.S.: And we arrive at the end. I hope you liked it! Please leave a review if you did? Thanks for being with me the whole way! I love you guys! XD


End file.
